Caught in Between Extras
by JKing88
Summary: Series of one shots set in the Caught in Between universe. Featuring Will/Paul/Sonny, Brian/Neil, Sami/EJ and Chad will one day get a girlfriend. Rating will vary by chapter but M is a safe bet for me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: my first one-shot. I have no idea where this came from but hopefully you enjoy. It's much more friendship based than anything else.

 **Summary** : Brian and Neil break up and fight over who gets custody of Will.

* * *

"So you still haven't talked to him?" Will asked Neil carefully as he sat across from him at The Brady Pub.

"No," Neil said with a shrug attempting to appear nonchalant.

"Have you called him?" Will wondered. He wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. Neil and Brian both weren't talking about it.

After taking a deep breath Neil admitted, "No." Before Will could say anything else Neil continued, "But he hasn't called me either."

"What I don't understand is why you two broke up in the first place," Will explained. "I've never even seen you and Brian argue before."

"It happens," Neil sighed refusing to look at Will.

"But you won't even tell me what you're fighting about," Will shook his head. "How am I supposed to help if I don't know what the problem is?"

"Maybe you can't help," Neil pointed out. "Not all relationships last forever."

"But you and Brian are so good together," Will didn't understand. "Where is this even coming from?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just change the subject, Will," Neil ordered.

"OK," Will tried to think of something to say to cheer Neil up. Pulling out his phone Will said, "Here I'll show you a video I took of Santo trying to roll over. It's the cutest thing."

Leaning across the table to get a better look Neil snorted, "What other videos do you have on here, Horton?"

"Nothing," Will blushed heavily. "Don't worry about it. Here," he pressed play and grinned when he saw his newest brother rolling across the bed.

"Alright," Neil confessed, "That is adorable. Damn, why is that kid so cute?"

"I know, right?" Will felt proud that he managed to put a smile on Neil's face. "You should see what happens when mom and EJ take him to work. The whole company fawns over him."

"That's not too surprising," Neil knew how much the little thing meant to Will. ' _And the whole DiMera family now.'_

Seeing the time on his phone Will said, "Dang, I need to get going."

"Why?" Neil asked curiously.

"Uh," Will wasn't sure if he should say. "No reason."

"Uh huh," Neil narrowed his eyes not buying it. "Now why don't you try the truth this time?"

"I don't know if I should tell you," Will sighed.

Neil rolled his eyes, "You can say you're going to see Brian. "

"I just," Will tried to explain, "I didn't know if it would be weird."

"It's fine," Neil replied with a tight tone, "It's perfectly fine."

"Is this a fine where it is fine? Or fine where you're actually pissed off at me?" Will lifted an eyebrow at Neil. "I don't want to get stuck in the middle of something."

"You can do whatever you want, Will," Neil answered not looking at him. "I'm not in charge of you."

Will slumped in his seat slightly, "But I don't want you being mad at me. Both of you are my friends and I don't want to upset either of you."

"Just go meet Brian," Neil practically spat as he pushed away from the table. "I don't care what either of you do."

Will watched Neil stomp off with a frown. ' _Now what do I do_?'

* * *

"You're not going to tell me anything?" Will gave Brian an exasperated look.

"You don't need to know," Brian explained easily as he rubbed his forehead.

Will noticed the dark circles under Brian's eyes and the droop of his shoulders. The latest semester had really gotten to Brian.

"I think I do need to know," Will told Brian. "Because when I was with Neil earlier-"

"You were with Neil?" Brian cut Will off. "Why?"

Wrinkling his forehead Will tilted his head, "Because we were eating lunch."

"I didn't ask what you were doing," Brian shook his head, "I asked why. Why were you with Neil?"

"Because he's my friend?" Will phrased it like a question. ' _What is going on here?'_

Brian stared at Will for a few moments before he closed his eyes, "I can't do this right now."

"Have coffee?" Will didn't understand any of what was happening with Brian and Neil.

"No," Brian packed the books he got out back into his bag. "Just figure it out, Will."

Will frowned as he watched Brian stomp off too. _'What the hell did I do?_ '

"Hey," Sonny walked over and sat down in the seat Brian just vacated. "He ran out of here really fast. What happened?"

"I have no idea," Will looked at Sonny feeling completely lost. "I tried to talk to him about Neil and he got all weird."

"Did you mention that you saw Neil before you saw him?" Sonny gave Will a small smile, ' _Still so cute and clueless.'_

"Yeah," Will nodded. "And Neil was weird too when I said I was coming to see Brian."

"Oh, Will," Sonny tried not to laugh. "They broke up and they're both upset about you seeing the other."

"But I'm friends with them both," Will still didn't get, "Why would that stop because they're not together anymore?"

"Because babe," Sonny stood up and kissed the top of Will's head before heading behind the counter, "They're both afraid they're going to lose you now."

* * *

"William," EJ knocked on the door to his office. "Do you have the presentation ready for tomorrow?"

"Almost," Will looked up from his computer, "I just need to add one more graph and I think it will be ready."

"Good," EJ sat down in the chair opposite William. "Now why did you look so strange this morning when you came in?"

Will gave EJ a half smile, "You know how I told you Neil and Brian broke up?"

EJ rolled his eyes. "I seem to remember telling you I didn't care, yes."

"Anyway," Will pretended he didn't hear that, "Things are getting weird."

"Weird how?" EJ demanded. He was still extremely protective of William and probably always would be. "And what does it have to do with you?"

"Well," Will crinkled his nose, "Paul explained it to me better than Sonny did."

"Oh god," EJ groaned. "What is it now?"

Will gave EJ a disapproving glance before saying, "I guess Neil and Brian are both worried that I can't be friends with them both and I'll have to choose one over the other."

"OK," EJ stretched the word out. "What does that have to do with things getting weird?"

"I think Neil and Brian are trying to bribe me," Will attempted to explain. "Like to make sure they get to be my friend over the other."

"What kind of bribes?" EJ was beginning to get interested in this. Not that he cared about William's friends but he was vaguely amused that they were going to such lengths to keep his friendship.

"Well at first it was just messages," Will shook his head, "They would both text really nice things to me which was really odd because Brian only compliments my ass."

EJ frowned and crossed his arms.

"And it's turned into some sort of competition about who can get me to lunch first or dinner," Will made a funny face. "All of my time has been spent with Neil or Brian lately. I'm completely booked solid. They don't let me pay for things and they give me weird gifts. Oh and Brian said I was smart the other day. Brian! So I definitely know something is up."

EJ looked at William blankly for a few moments before saying, "Have you considered dumping them both?"

"EJ," Will complained. "This is serious. They broke up and they won't even tell me why. Now I'm starting to feel like I did as a kid when my parents were fighting over me."

' _Why is my life reduced to this_?' EJ thought to himself. Heaving out a long suffering sigh EJ said, "I think you need to figure out why they broke up before you do anything else."

"OK," Will nodded enthusiastically, "How?"

Rolling his eyes EJ stood up, "Figure it out and get back to work, William."

"Fine," Will went back to making his graph for EJ's presentation.

* * *

"Are we seriously going to spend the entire time talking about Neil and Brian?" Paul threw his head back so it rested on the arm of the couch.

"Seriously Will this is the first time we've gotten to you before either of them and we're not wasting it," Sonny complained before knocking Will on top of Paul. "No more talking about them," Sonny ordered before gently lying between Will's legs.

"Fine," Will adjusted until he was comfortable with his head resting between Paul's and the cushion on the back of the couch. "I'm just saying that that I need to-"

Sonny shared a look with Paul before he leaned forward and kissed Will. ' _Definitely an effective means to shut him up.'_

Will completely lost himself in the moment. He didn't notice anything around him for several minutes. Somehow he found himself sitting on Paul's lap with his hands digging into Sonny's scalp while they kissed heatedly as Paul sucked on the back of his neck.

"Ahem," a voice to the side of them said.

Disentangling from his boyfriends, Will, panting slightly, glared at Chad's easy grin.

"I seem to recall telling you not to do things on the communal furniture," Chad reminded Will as he crossed his leg and turned the page of his magazine.

"We were just kissing," Will huffed attempting to discreetly adjust himself in his pants.

"Uh huh," Chad blinked lazily, "Well since I'm here now why don't we continue our movie marathon, Will."

"You are not watching a movie now," Sonny spat out at Chad. "What happened to giving each other privacy?"

"But I'm bored and want to keep watching," Chad tossed the magazine aside and stood up. Shoving Sonny away from Will Chad managed to wedge himself on the couch separating the three of them. "Now where did we leave off?"

"You need a girlfriend so you can stop ruining our dates," Paul told Chad as he geared up for a long night.

* * *

"As nice as this is," Will smiled at the chocolate covered blueberries, "It really needs to stop."

Neil, looking a bit panic stricken, said, "But-but you were my friend first."

"What?" Will closed his eyes. He was getting sick and tired of this. "I'm not going to stop being your friend Neil. Or Brian's friend either. I'm not choosing between the two of you but this weird game you're playing needs to stop."

Neil looked down at his hands that were resting on the table top.

"Just tell me what happened," Will pleaded. "I know that you miss him and I know he misses you too. Just let me help fix this."

"There isn't anything to fix," Neil shrugged. "It just is what it is."

"Well what is it?" Will demanded in a firm tone. "I'm the one that you're playing tug-of-war with I think I should at least know why."

Neil put his elbow on the table and rested his head in the palm of his hand, "It's his internship."

Will leaned over the table, "But he hasn't found out where he's going to do it at yet."

"Exactly," Neil told Will, "He applied to a lot of different places and he's gotten some offers already."

Will took in the wistful expression on Neil's face and realized, "But he hasn't heard from the one here in Salem."

"Right," Neil nodded.

"So you two broke up because of what?" Will started to get annoyed. "Because he hasn't heard from the hospital here yet?"

"That's not all of it," Neil sat up straighter. "We hardly get to see each other and he's just in school now. When he starts his internship we'll never get to be together and if he's not in Salem then what?"

"Then you work it out," Will gave Neil a sad look, "You don't just break up because it might be rough. Long distance relationships work all the time."

"Well obviously not this one," Neil crossed his arms, "So just stop worrying about it."

* * *

"Hey," Will yelled at Brian as he saw him coming out of his last lecture for the day.

"Jesus," Brian jumped, "You scared me. What are you doing here Blondie?"

"I'm here to knock some sense into you," Will divulged as he started walking with Brian. "About Neil."

"There is no knocking some sense into me," Brian grunted. "It's over and that's it."

"It's over for a stupid reason," Will argued. "I know you two want to be together so just be together."

"It's not that easy," Brian admitted.

"If anyone knows about relationships not being easy," Will pointed to himself, "It's me. Now why can't you two just work something out?"

"Because he doesn't want to," Brian yelled at Will.

Will stopped walking and stared at Brian for a few moments. "Oh," Will swallowed, "I didn't, I didn't realize."

Brian looked at his feet and kicked a stray rock, "Well now you know. Happy?"

"No," Will whispered. He didn't even consider the idea that Brian wanted to try to work things out but Neil didn't.

"Well that makes two of us," Brian stated before starting to walk again.

Will linked arms with Brian and said, "Come on Bri-Bri I'll buy you dinner."

* * *

"You don't have to come with me you know," Paul told Will as they walked into the hospital for Paul's physical therapy appointment.

"I know," Will nodded as they stepped into the elevator. He didn't particularly want to tell Paul his real reason for showing up. "I'm actually meeting someone."

"Really?" Paul looked at Will suspiciously. _'He's doing that thing where he thinks he's being sneaky but he's just being really obvious.'_

"Yep," Will said before turning to Paul and kissing him.

Forgetting about his suspicions Paul eagerly kissed Will back when the elevator door opened.

Slipping out of Paul's grip Will waved, "Bye." ' _Got out of that line of questioning._ '

Will looked at the office doors searching for the right one. _'Where is it? Aha_!' Will knocked on the door before opening it.

"Will," Kayla said in surprise putting down a file she was reading over. "What brings you here?"

"Well," Will closed the door behind him, "I wanted to talk to you about your intern selection process."

* * *

"OK so you'll do it, right?" Will grinned as he talked on the phone. "Please?"

"You're pouting right now aren't you?" the male voice over the phone asked sounding amused.

"Yes," Will confirmed, "Is it working?"

"Yes," the voice admitted reluctantly. "Fine, I'll do it. Just be there tonight."

"Thank you," Will cheered, "This means so much to me. I'll see you tonight. Bye."

Chad sat down next to Will at the counter in their kitchen, "What are you plotting?"

"I'm getting Neil and Brian back together," Will told him happily.

"Are they going to be OK with this?" Chad shook his head at Will giving him a small smile.

"They will be in the end," Will decided. "I know what I'm doing."

"Do Sonny and Paul know what you're doing?" Chad asked bluntly.

"…No," Will gave Chad a sweet and innocent smile.

Chad sighed, "So it's up to me to make sure you don't get into trouble. Got it."

* * *

"This is the worst plan ever," Chad yelled into Will's ear as they stood inside The Spot.

"But it's going to work," Will laughed as he saw someone eye Chad up and down. "Now come on," Will took Chad's hand and moved closer to the bar.

Seeing just who he was looking for Will sat down and grinned, "Hi!"

"Hey," Kyle laughed at Will's exuberance.

Chad, sitting down next to Will, frowned, "Who is this?"

"Oh," Will turned to Chad, "This is Kyle. He works here and is going to help me out. Kyle, this is Chad."

Kyle quirked an eyebrow at Will, "Another boyfriend? I thought you were supposed to let me know about that?"

"No," Will laughed. "He's my friend and roommate. Completely straight too so don't bother asking."

"And Will is still firmly taken," Chad warned Kyle not liking that smile he was giving Will.

Ignoring Chad Kyle asked, "So when are we starting this plan of yours?"

"Hmm," Will checked his phone for the time. "Right now."

* * *

"What?" Neil barked into his phone. He was watching Netflix on his laptop. It had been almost a week since he had broken up with Brian. ' _And now Will ditched me_ ,' he thought. Will hadn't responded to any of his messages all day. ' _Probably with stupid perfect Brian_.'

"Uh," Kyle said into the phone, "Is this Neil?"

"Yes," Neil responded confused as to why he was hearing loud music and voices in the background.

"This is Kyle, Will's, um, friend," Kyle started saying, "He's at The Spot and he's kind of in a bad spot. I think you should come get him."

Neil hopped out of bed and started looking for his shoes. "Why didn't you call one of his boyfriends?" Neil wondered as he grabbed his keys, locked the door and left.

"He said he didn't want to talk to them," Kyle explained, "He said he needed you."

"Alright, I'm on my way," Neil said before hanging up.

* * *

Brian burst into The Spot and started looking for Will. ' _How does he manage to get in this much trouble all the damn time?'_

Spotting Kyle near the bar Brian headed over to him, "Where is he?"

"Come on," Kyle gestured with his head, "I took him to one of the offices in the back."

"What happened?" Brian demanded as he crossed his arms.

"When he showed up he was really upset," Kyle said, "I didn't serve him anything so someone must have been buying them for him."

Following Kyle inside of the office Brian started yelling at Will, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Will, lying on a couch with his arm over his eyes, tried not to smile, "What?"

"You," Brian complained, "What are you even thinking coming here by yourself? And where the hell are Sonny and Paul?"

Before Will had a chance to respond Kyle opened the door again to let Neil inside. Winking at Will he walked back out to the bar.

"Will," Neil started to say before he saw Brian standing next to him. "What-What are you doing here?"

"He asked me to be," Brian responded in an aggravated tone. Dismissing Neil Brian turned to Will, "What the hell is going on?"

Trying to focus, hoping he sounded realistic, Will sniffled, "I got in a fight with Sonny and Paul and I didn't know what to do."

Making sure to stay on the opposite side of the couch as Brian Neil asked, "Why didn't you know what to do?"

"I always go to both of you," Will covered his face, trying to force out some tears, "And I couldn't so I panicked."

"What did you even fight about?" Brian made sure to keep his eyes on Will. ' _Don't look at Neil_.'

"They," Will sat up and wiped under his eyes, "They got mad that I've been spending all my time with you guys or at work and that I worry about you so much. And when I told them why you broke up I said that it could happen to us too. And they both got mad at me but I didn't mean that we would break up. And they wouldn't listen to me and I couldn't go to both of you so I ended up here."

"Will," Neil sat down on one side of him, "Are you really that upset about everything?"

"It's hard," Will admitted, looking at his lap, "Because I don't want to upset either of you and I just want things to go back to normal. And I feel like I did as a kid when my parents would fight over me."

Brian sat down on Will's other side. "I didn't think you were that upset about everything," Brian disclosed in a low voice.

"You two are my best friends," Will confessed, "And I know you two love each other and want to be together. I just want you to be happy."

"It's not that simple," Neil revealed quietly.

"Yes it is," Will insisted. "If you love each other you should try to work things out."

"It's-" Neil tried to say again before he was cut off.

"Oh shut up," Brian hissed getting annoyed with Neil. "It could be that easy but you aren't willing to try."

"I hardly get to see you as it is," Neil defended. "What the hell am I supposed to do if you have to leave?"

"It's called a phone you jackass," Brian huffed, "Figure it out."

"That's not good enough," Neil yelled. "I don't want to just talk to you on the phone or Skype you. I want to see you in person and touch you and kiss you and, and everything. I can't do any of that if you aren't here."

"You don't even know if I'm leaving," Brian shook his head, "I could still stay in Salem."

Will, butting in slightly, "You two had no problem seeing me this week so I'm sure you could figure something out."

"Oh sure," Brian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "You have no problem seeing Will but somehow you don't have enough time to fit me in."

"Uh," Will tried to say something.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Neil shouted over Will. "You know I don't feel that way about him anymore. God, I just want to be with you."

"Then be with me," Brian screamed. Once he realized what he said he closed his mouth and looked away from Neil.

The only sound was the pounding of the music and some loud whoops from the bar. Will, sitting between Neil and Brian, awkwardly tried to shift as far back as he could so they would be looking directly at each other.

Neil opened and closed his mouth a few times before he choked out, "OK."

"OK what?" Brian demanded. He wanted to hear Neil say it.

"OK I'll be with you," Neil whispered reaching his hand out for Brian's.

"Fine," Brian sighed trying and failing to hold in a smile.

Neil laughed a bit sheepishly before he reached across Will and kissed Brian.

Will beamed at his friend's reunion before he realized they were getting a bit carried away. "Um," Will tapped Neil's arm, "As happy as I am for you can I get up?"

Neil was all for ignoring Will. In fact he wanted to get Will back for the time Will made out with Brian right in front of him when the door slammed open.

"Oh good," Chad declared, "Our plan was a success."

Brian, wiping his lips, pulled away from Neil and sat back down.

"Are you drunk?" Will giggled as he saw Chad swaying slightly.

"Little buddy I am never going to a straight bar again," Chad loudly proclaimed. "I'm slammed and I didn't have to buy a single drink. I just sat there looking pretty and I got so many drinks. My ego is like sky high."

"You could bring dates too," Will chimed in. He had been trying for weeks now to get Chad a girlfriend. "No one would care I bet."

"I'm not so drunk as to agree to that," Chad slurred slightly. "Can we go now?"

Will pushed himself off the couch only to be dragged back down.

"What did he mean by plan?" Brian questioned Will with a pointed look.

"And why are you suddenly perfectly fine?" Neil looked over Will's face and his completely dry, clear eyes.

Will smiled and put an arm around both of his friends, "I'm just so glad you're back together."

* * *

"You're a treacherous little thing," Paul laughed as Will explained everything to him and Sonny the next day.

"I did what I had to do," Will defended himself. "They were being stupid and needed a nudge in the right direction."

"You're just lucky it worked out," Sonny argued. "It could have blown up in your face."

"And what happens if Brian takes an internship somewhere else?" Paul wondered. "Maybe you should have stayed out of it."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Will stated. "I've got faith that the hospital will see how impressive Brian's resume was."

Before Sonny or Paul could question that any further Brian and Neil walked into Common Grounds and headed towards their table.

"So," Paul looked between the two of them, "Will managed to patch you two up."

"Yeah," Brian couldn't wipe the small smile off his face.

"He's a good friend," Neil told Paul before reaching over and patting Will on the arm.

"Which is why I figured I would open this when we were with him," Brian reached into his backpack and pulled out a letter.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sonny asked moving his chair closer to the table.

"Yeah," Brian started opening it. "Moment of truth I guess."

"Whatever it says," Neil put his arm around Brian's shoulder, "I've got your back."

"Aw," Paul cooed. "Aren't you two sweet?"

"Be nice," Will scolded with a laugh. He did everything he could to keep it together. ' _Don't you dare give anything away Will Horton.'_

Brian read over the letter nervously before handing it to Neil.

"So?" Sonny knocked on the table getting impatient, "What does it say?"

"He got in," Neil announced loudly.

"Yep," Brian smirked, "Guess I'll be in staying in Salem after all."

* * *

Will, washing his hands in the restroom, looked up when he saw Brian coming inside and locking the door.

"That was you wasn't it, Blondie?" Brian crossed his arms and gave Will a stern look.

"What was me?" Will finished rinsing his hands off before grabbing a paper towel and drying his hands.

"Don't try the cutesy innocent act," Brian shook his head, "I know you way better than that. I've got personal experience that you are anything but innocent."

Blushing slightly Will huffed, "You kiss a guy in front of their significant others one time and suddenly you can't get away with anything."

"Actually I was talking about that time you asked Neil and I to give you detailed instructions on how to use your dil-" Brian laughed when Will started waving his hands and hushing him.

"Stop talking," Will insisted loudly.

"Just tell me did you or did you not get me the internship," Brian poked Will in the chest.

Pressing his lips together Will gave Brian a tight smile, "Technically all I did was give you a recommendation. If you got in it was based on your own merit and not anything I did."

Brian frowned at Will, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Will nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. All I did was ask my aunt about how they pick their applicants and I said that I had a friend I wanted to recommend. That's it."

"I doubt that," Brian stared at Will's eyes waiting to see if he was going to give away anything else, "But thank you."

"I wasn't taking any chances about my mommy and daddy getting back together," Will teased as they walked back out the door.

"I better be your daddy in this situation," Brian decided.

Paul and Sonny overheard Brian's comments and shot him identical glares.

Brian rolled his eyes as he sat back down, "Well that's one thing I wouldn't miss if I left Salem."

"You love all of us," Will rubbed Brian's shoulder, "I'm just your favorite."

"Technically I think I'm his favorite," Neil gave Will a defiant look.

"I didn't break up with him for a dumb reason," Will smiled sweetly, "So I'm the favorite."

* * *

Author's note:

No one asked for that but I wanted something fun and lighthearted to ease me back into writing this.

Please let me know what you think. I am working on a few requests now but if there's anything anyone wants to see please let me know and I'll try my best.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hello, yes, hi. I am awful. It's been months and nothing. Does anyone even care about this anymore?

I've had this sitting in my documents since July. It was supposed to be a part of a larger collection. It was going to be Chad going on a series of unfortunate dates. It's been months and this is the only part I've written.

I figured I should post it anyway.

 **Summary: Chad gets a girlfriend that reminds everyone of a certain someone.**

* * *

"Everyone this is Willow," Chad announced with a grin as he gestured to the girl holding onto his hand.

Will, Sonny, Paul, Brian, and Neil lifted their hands and greeted the girl.

After the introductions, Chad and Willow sat down at the table.

Brian leaned back in his chair and looked over Willow. _'Why does she seem familiar?'_

"So how did you meet Chad?" Sonny asked in a friendly tone. He knew that all the dates they had been setting Chad up on had been disasters. _'Maybe he needed to find someone all on his own.'_

"Well," Willow pushed her short blonde hair behind her ears. "Actually we met a while ago in high school."

"Yeah," Chad nodded as he put his arm around her shoulder. "She went to the school I was at before I moved to Salem. We were always friends but we never really saw each other like that before."

"You might not have seen me like that," Willow gave Chad an amused look, "But I saw you. You, though, were a little preoccupied at the time."

"I've got my eyes wide open now," Chad assured her with a smile.

Will pressed his hands to his cheeks he was so excited. He had been trying for ages to get a girlfriend for Chad. He knew it had to be rough for Chad to be around nothing but couples. He didn't want Chad to be lonely anymore. _'And maybe he'll stop crashing my dates.'_

"Well I for one am thrilled you are here," Paul told her enthusiastically. If Paul had to deal with Chad interrupting them one more time he was going to punch him in the face. They've tried to spend their time at the apartment. Only when they did that Chad would call Will's phone every half hour after 9pm asking when he was coming home.

The other day when Paul and Sonny went over to pick Will up for their breakfast date Paul was ready to throw a fit. Paul went inside and found Chad sleeping in Will's bed with him.

" _What the fuck?" Paul screamed when he walked in Will's room looking for him. It became a habit to wake Will up when they came over in the morning. Ever since Will's head started healing he slept longer and longer into the morning. The doctor assured them it was perfectly normal. Paul wasn't going to complain about Will getting as much rest as possible._

'But I am going to complain when I see this,' _Paul hurried into the room and dragged Chad off the bed._

" _I'm up," Chad yelled feeling a bit disoriented. Blinking up at Paul, Chad wondered what all the yelling was about._

" _Paul?" Will rubbed his eyes and yawned as he reached for his glasses. Following Paul's eyes to the floor on the other side of the bed, Will asked, "Chad, when did you get here?"_

" _Oh my god," Paul rolled his neck in a circle as he walked away._

" _Uh sometime last night," Chad admitted sheepishly as he stood up and smiled at Will._

" _Why?" Will wondered in a soft voice. He knew that Chad was behaving strangely the past few weeks. "You were still on your date when I went to bed."_

" _Yeah," Chad rubbed the back of his neck. "I came in here to talk to you but you were already asleep."_

" _So you hopped into bed with him?" Paul shook his head at Chad._

" _I guess," Chad admitted. "I wanted to talk to you so I tried to wake you up. I must have fallen asleep instead."_

" _You can tell me now," Will suggested as he smiled._ 'If Chad wanted to talk about the date it must have gone well.'

" _No you can't," Paul rolled his eyes. "Sonny's waiting in the car. Time to get up."_

" _I can go with-," Chad started to say._

" _No," Paul spat out as he tossed the blankets off of Will and went to find him some clothes. "You can talk tonight but you're not crashing our date."_

 _Seeing Will starting to crack Paul crossed his arms and gave Will a stern look._

Shaking out of it Paul smiled at Willow and Chad. _'Finally someone to occupy Chad.'_

Neil crossed his arms as he listened to Willow tell a story. As she was getting into it, her cell phone rang and she excused herself to answer it.

"What do you guys think?" Chad asked as soon as she went outside. "She's super cute, right?"

"Adorable," Brian smirked. "I liked the story about her overbearing mother getting engaged to her ex-husband."

"I like her," Chad divulged not even bothering to stop smiling. "Well there's just one thing."

"What?" Will asked as he moved into Willow's empty seat to be closer to Chad. "She seems great."

"Before I introduced her to you," Chad told Will, "I met her friends. I think one of them is secretly in love with her."

Neil coughed to cover up his snort. "Excuse me, sorry," Neil put one hand over his mouth.

"Why do you say that?" Sonny gave Neil an odd look.

"She said he's gay but I don't know," Chad shook his head. "Something just didn't seem right about it."

"I wonder why?" Brian commented under his breath.

"What doesn't seem right?" Willow asked brightly as she came back. She looked at Will for several moments as he moved back to his own seat.

"Nothing," Chad looked up at her and smiled. "Hey," Chad tried to change the subject. "Tell them about that time in high school you came up with that scheme to get us out of detention."

"They don't want to hear that," Willow said. She looked down at their interlocked fingers and blushed.

"It was great," Chad started telling everyone. "We almost got caught but thankfully Willow's good at playing innocent."

Brian and Neil caught each other's eyes and had to hold in their grins before they both turned to Will. _'This is too funny,'_ Brian thought as he took a drink of his coffee.

* * *

The three couples walked out of The Spot laughing loudly. Will twirled around in a circle. "I love getting to drink with you guys finally," Will sighed happily.

Sonny grabbed Will's hand and twirled him one more time before dipping him low and kissing him. "And we're just glad that you're healthy again," Sonny smiled against Will's mouth.

"I'm happy your brain is normal again too. Where's my kiss?" Brian teased. He did everything he could to bring up the fact that he made out with Will that one time.

Feeling giddy, Will let go of Sonny before walking over and pecking Brian's cheek. He moved over to Neil and did the same thing. He passed by Paul, kissing him on the lips, before getting Willow's cheek.

"Best for last," Chad teased before letting go of Willow's waist and hugging Will. Hunching over so Will wouldn't have to stand on his tip toes, Chad smiled when Will kissed him.

Neil watched on as Willow frowned at Will and Chad. Smiling widely, Neil said, "Maybe next time, Willow, you can bring your best friend with us."

"What a great idea," Brian gushed in an over the top voice.

* * *

"Why are we having this meeting?" Sonny asked Neil as sat down next to Paul and across from Brian.

"And why couldn't we bring Will?" Paul looked at them suspiciously.

"OK," Brian got started. "You cannot tell me you haven't noticed what's wrong with Willow."

"I think she's nice," Sonny admitted.

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "I don't think there's anything wrong with her at all. She seems great."

"Uh huh," Neil laughed. "You would say that."

"Let's examine the evidence," Neil began. "She has blonde hair and blue eyes."

"She finds herself getting into trouble. Yet somehow manages to get out of it," Brian added as well.

"She has an inappropriate and somewhat disturbing relationship with her best friend," Neil continued. "An overbearing mother with several children and several ex-husbands."

Sonny and Paul blinked at Neil and Brian blankly.

"None of this is ringing a bell?" Brian was beginning to wonder if Will really was the smart one in their relationship.

"Her name is Willow for god's sake," Neil spat out. "Willow, Will, you making the connection yet?"

"Oh," Sonny said before it dawned on him. " _Oh_ , _oh_ , oh my god Chad is dating Will."

Paul felt one of his eyeballs twitching.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Chad asked as Brian stared at him intensely from across the counter at Common Grounds.

"We had a rock, paper, scissors contest and I won," Brian beamed. "And I am so going to enjoy this moment."

"Uh huh," Chad slowly started easing away from Brian.

"Chad, I'm asking you this as your friend," Brian stated. "Now, are you secretly in love with Will?"

Chad stepped back completely. "What is wrong with you?"

"The evidence is starting to pile up, dude," Brian shrugged.

"No," Chad rolled his eyes. "I am not in love with Will."

"It's OK if you are," Brian attempted to be understanding. "We've all been there in our group after all. Can't really judge you."

"For the last time I am straight," Chad crossed his arms. "I love Will but not like that. We are strictly platonic and that's all it's going to be. Why are you even asking me this?"

"Chad," Brian leaned across the counter. "You're dating Will."

"What?" Chad laughed. "That's crazy."

"Really?" Brian gazed at Chad. "Think about it."

* * *

Chad sat down next to Willow on the couch.

"It's so nice of you to invite me over to watch with you, Will," Willow said as Will handed her a bowl of popcorn.

"It's fun hanging out with you," Will told her with a smile as he sat on Chad's other side. "It's kind of nice having a girl around anyway."

All Chad could think about was what Brian told him. _'Brian's just a douche. Willow and Will are nothing alike.'_

Chad startled out of his musings when Will and Willow both burst into laughter at the same time.

"I think that's my favorite part," Will finished laughing as he reached over Chad for the popcorn.

"Mine too," Willow looked over at Will.

Chad turned to face Willow and froze when he caught her blue eyes and wide smile. _'Oh dear god.'_

* * *

"You aren't going to tell me at all why it didn't work out with Willow?" Will asked Chad as they walked into Common Grounds. "Not even a hint?"

"A hint about what?" Sonny asked as he smiled widely at Will.

"Chad broke it off with Willow and he won't tell me why," Will complained. Noticing everyone beginning to laugh, Will groaned, "Everyone knows but me?"

"Of course we do, Blondie," Brian tried to stop chortling. "It'd be shocking if you figured it out though."

"Why don't I get to know?" Will demanded incredulously. Turning to Paul, Will batted his lashes, "Paul?"

"Sorry, baby," Paul wiped under his eyes. ' _You never get to know about this.'_

"Why not?" Will whined as he faced Chad.

Chad shook his head several times. "No one will ever speak of this again," Chad informed everyone.

* * *

"What ever happened to that girl Chad was seeing?" Sami asked casually as Will helped her change Santo's diaper.

"He broke up with her," Will explained morosely as he handed her a clean diaper.

"Well good," Sami make quick work with Santo. Tickling the baby's tummy, Sami grinned when he started giggling.

"Why is that good?" Will picked up Santo and beamed when he snuggled against Will's neck.

"Chad does not need to be dating your female double," Sami told Will firmly as she threw away the diaper. "This family is strange enough we don't need to add that to the mix."

"What!?" Will spat out loudly as his mouth dropped open.

' _Oh my god,'_ Will thought. _'No wonder no one would tell me.'_

* * *

Author's note:

Chad was going to get himself a girlfriend by the end of this series. I might include her in another story though so I'll keep it a secret for now. I'll give you a hint- it's not Abigail.

I will do my best to work on the prompts I already have. If anyone feels like giving me more prompts feel free. I won't lie though. The current situation on the show has zapped me of a lot of my inspiration.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Surprise! I didn't forget about this.

Summary: Will's feeling lonely and naughty. Brian and Neil are bad influences. Will eagerly looks forward to the consequences. Smut smut smut!

* * *

Will sat on his bed staring at the box next to him with trepidation.

' _You can do this,'_ Will told himself. _'Just take it out.'_

Sucking his lower lip in his mouth, Will opened the box. He winced when he saw its contents, a housewarming gift from Brian and Neil. Something sparkly, pink, and made of silicone.

Will lifted up the dildo and felt his cheeks warm up.

' _You're the only one here, you idiot,'_ Will scolded. _'Why are you embarrassed?'_

Will looked over the dildo. Despite the sparkles and the color it was relatively lifelike. It felt solid but had a bit of give.

' _Not like the vibrator Sonny and Paul have,'_ Will recalled. _'That one is cold and hard.'_

Will rubbed his hand up and down one of his thighs. He remembered why he brought out the dildo now.

Sonny had been so busy with two coffee houses lately. Paul's team made it to the playoffs and Paul had been working nonstop. Will had been spending a lot more time at the office too.

' _I love that their careers are going so well,'_ Will thought. _'But I am going to die if I don't get fucked soon.'_

Will ran his hands over the dildo, fisting it.

' _If the boyfriends are too busy I'll just have to take care of it myself,'_ Will realized.

Will put the dildo back on his bed before standing up. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground. He unbuttoned his jeans next, pushing them down his hips, underwear going with them.

Once he was completely naked, Will lied back down on the bed. He glanced at the dildo one more time before hopping up again. He took the dildo into the bathroom, running it under the tap at the sink.

' _I don't know where this thing's been,'_ Will thought. He knew it was probably clean but he was nervous.

Will went back into his room. He opened one of the drawers in his side table that contained several different bottles of lube. Picking one, Will tossed it to the bed.

Will felt keyed up. It had been so long since he'd had sex, gotten off. He wanted this so bad. Wanted to close his eyes, grab the headboard, and feel one of his boyfriends pounding into him. He needed it.

Needed them to touch him, possess him. Cover him entirely, overwhelm him until he couldn't take it anymore.

But Will couldn't deny that a tiny part of him felt like he was doing something wrong.

' _That's ridiculous,'_ Will thought. _'It's a toy. Why would Sonny and Paul be mad about a toy? It's not like I'm cheating on them.'_

Will knew that his boyfriends weren't exactly rational about him though.

' _Would they be mad at me if I let something else touch me? If I used something to stretch me open? Fuck me?'_ Will wondered.

He knew the answer.

' _Yes, yes they would,'_ Will knew.

He looked at the dildo longingly.

' _But it's so thick. I bet it feels so good,'_ Will practically whined. _'I need it.'_

Will took a deep breath.

' _OK, just ask them,'_ Will thought. _'Ask them and then you won't worry about it.'_

Will found his phone on the other side of his bed. He sent a group message to his boyfriends.

 **-Is it OK if I use my dildo to get off?**

Will waited a few moments, hoping for a response.

None came.

Almost ten minutes later Will felt like he was going to die. He desperately wanted to get off but he couldn't shake the idea that Sonny and Paul would be upset with him.

While he had gotten better about needing direction or orders, Will couldn't shake it all the time. This was one of those times.

' _I just need someone to tell me what to do,'_ Will realized. _'Anyone.'_

' _Who would encourage me to do something bad?'_ Will thought. _'Oh, I know.'_

Will grabbed his phone again, pulling up a familiar contact. He pressed the dial button on his phone and waited for him to answer.

"This is one of my few days off," Brian growled into his phone. "And I want to spend it with my boyfriend. So, this better be good."

"Tell me I have permission to use my dildo," Will shouted over the line.

"…What?" Brian asked, certain he had heard wrong.

Embarrassed, Will closed his eyes.

"Tell me it's OK to use the dildo you gave me," Will mumbled.

"Um," Brian pursed his lips. He waved Neil over to his couch. "Oh my god," Brian mouthed to Neil.

"Just tell me," Will whined. "I need someone to say it, anyone. I'm gonna die."

Smirking, Brian couldn't resist teasing.

"Aw, Blondie," Brian cooed. "Are you gonna die without something fucking you open?"

"Yes," Will insisted. "I am."

Throwing all decorum and embarrassment aside, Will began to rant.

"We've all been busy and I haven't been fucked in ages," Will raved. "I haven't seen you or Neil in forever. And if I don't have someone or something ripping me open right now I'm going to die and I am blaming you!"

"You know you can hop on my dick anytime you want," Brian offered playfully.

Neil elbowed Brian in the ribs.

"Don't tease me right now," Will complained. "Just tell me it's fine to use the dildo."

"Why wouldn't it be fine?" Brian countered. "It's not like you're going to get it stuck. And if you do, me and all my medical expertise can fish it out."

Will groaned. That sounded hotter than it should have.

"Brian, please," Will said. "I just need someone to tell me it's fine. That they won't be mad at me."

"Why would they be mad at you?" Brian asked. "Oh, wait. I forgot who you were talking about."

"Ugh," Will huffed. "Put Neil on the phone. He's better at this than you."

"Hey," Brian pouted. "I can do this."

Neil, listening in, grabbed Brian's phone.

"Why do you need permission?" Neil wondered.

"I don't," Will said. "Not really. I just," Will closed his eyes. "I don't know."

Brian, taking the phone back, put it on speaker phone.

"Just spit it out," Brian ordered. "It's easier."

"Everyone's been so busy," Will started. "I've been alone a lot. I just want someone to tell me that I'm doing the right thing. To tell me that I'm good," Will finished with a whisper.

Brian and Neil looked at each other.

"Will," Neil said firmly. "Use the dildo."

"Yeah?" Will asked.

"Yes," Brian agreed. "We want you to."

"OK," Will licked his lips. "OK."

"I guess we'll leave you to it," Neil said after a few quiet moments.

"Wait," Will called.

"Yeah?" Neil wondered.

Will covered his eyes with his forearm.

"…How do I use it?" Will asked quietly.

Neil and Brian both pursed their lips, surprised by the question.

"Will, sweetheart," Neil began. "You know how to do this."

"Has it been so long you forgot where to put it?" Brian mused.

"No," Will muttered. "I just, I don't, I-,"

"Breathe and try again," Neil suggested.

"I'm nervous," Will said.

"And you want us to do what?" Brian asked. "Coach you through it? Because I'm pretty sure that's going to get you in trouble."

"…Maybe I want to be in trouble," Will admitted. "Then they'd have to pay attention to me."

"You are ridiculous," Brian insisted. "But I do like pissing off your boyfriends."

"It would spice things up a bit," Neil commented. "We can only watch the same porn so many times before it's not as hot."

Brian kissed Neil quickly.

"Alright, Blondie, get naked," Brian requested.

"Um," Will rubbed his feet against the bed. "I'm already naked."

"You've been naked this entire conversation?" Neil wondered.

"You really are into exhibitionism, aren't you?" Brian teased.

"I sucked Paul and Sonny off in front of you," Will reminded them. "And I made out with you literally on top of your boyfriend."

"I love our friendship," Brian decided.

"Yeah, you're great," Will said quickly. "I'm dying here."

"Then open yourself up," Neil advised.

"OK," Will licked his lips. He put his phone on speaker.

Will reached out for the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingertips.

Brian and Neil knew Will had followed their directions when his breath hitched.

Neil put his head on Brian's shoulder. He rubbed his hand up and down Brian's thigh.

Will rubbed against his opening teasingly. It had been so long since anyone had touched him there. It had been even longer since Will touched himself.

Brian leaned forward, sucking behind Neil's ear.

Will bit his lip, index finger slipping inside. His breath picked up, practically whining.

"Mmm," Neil's hand slid higher up Brian's leg.

"What are you doing now?" Neil asked.

"Finger inside," Will huffed. "S'nice."

"I bet it is," Brian leered. He spoke loudly enough for Will to hear yet still managed to purr in Neil's ear.

"Are you nice and tight?" Brian wondered.

"Uh huh," Will nodded. "I haven't been fucked in ages."

"Poor baby," Neil replied. He pulled open Brian's pants, palming his dick.

"Needed a good fucking and no one was there for him," Brian hissed. "Gonna need to talk to those boyfriends."

Neil pulled out Brian's cock, jerking him off.

"We'd do a much better job taking care of you," Neil agreed.

Brian pulled down Neil's sweatpants, fisting Neil.

"Two fingers," Brian told Will.

"OK," Will bit his lip. He cried out at the stretch, walls resisting.

"Slow," Neil amended. He twisted his wrist exactly how Brian loved it.

"Fuck," Brian praised.

"What," Will exhaled, pushing out. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the other off," Neil confessed.

"Picture it," Brian ordered. "The two of us working each other's cocks, thinking about you opening your pretty little hole up."

Will moaned again. He could see it so clearly. Figuring he was already being bad, Will asked a question he had been dying to know.

"Who," Will pushed his fingers in and out of himself. "Who's bigger?"

"Aw, thinking about our cocks, Blondie?" Brian smirked. "Thinking about which one could rip you open?"

"Please," Will whimpered. "I wanna know."

"Brian is thick," Neil said in a consoling tone. "Big and veined. He has to stretch me wide open for him to fit."

Brian snorted when Will made a loud gurgling noise.

"Neil's almost as thick," Brian explained. "Rubs against my walls so good."

"I hate you both," Will whined.

"No, you don't," Neil laughed openly. "You love us."

"And you'd love our cocks," Brian provoked.

Will shoved a third finger inside of himself. It stung a bit but Will liked the pain. Frantically, Will looked for the ridiculous pink dildo.

Brian and Neil could hear Will's sheets rustling around. Their fists worked each other slowly, wanting to prolong the moment. It was likely to be the only time they'd get to fantasize with Will instead of just each other.

' _Well,'_ Neil thought. _'With Will you never know.'_

Will grabbed the dildo and squeezed. All the talk about cocks and stretching made his mouth water.

"I've seen you before," Will reminded Neil. "In the bathroom at The Spot."

"Thought you didn't remember that," Neil said.

"Don't really," Will admitted. "Just remember wanting you, wanting to feel you in my throat."

Will licked the tip of the dildo. It tasted strange but if Will closed his eyes it could have been real.

Inhaling through his nose, Will swallowed the dildo.

"Fuck," Brian moaned. They could hear sucking, slurping sounds over the phone. "You almost ready?"

"Mmm," Will answered.

One hand worked the dildo in and out of his mouth. The other was between his legs, three fingers deep.

"Yeah," Neil urged. "I thought you were going to die without a good dicking?"

Will's mouth made a loud popping sound, releasing the dildo.

Will eased his fingers out. With his other hand, Will drizzled lube all over the dildo.

"Should have bought you two," Brian bemoaned. "One for your ass and one for your throat."

"How do you want me?" Will asked with a smile. "Hands and knees? On my back with my legs spread?"

"Back," Brian and Neil said at the same time.

"Good," Will muttered.

Will teased the tip of the dildo against his opening.

' _I'm gonna be in so much trouble for this,'_ Will thought before easing it inside.

"Oh god," Will moaned. "Oh god, oh god."

Brian and Neil both tightened their grip on the other's cock. Their rhythm picked up.

"How does it feel?" Neil asked.

"Weird but good," Will decided.

It was similar enough to the real thing but it felt odd doing all the work himself.

"Is it big enough?" Brian teased. "Or should we have gotten a different one?"

"This one's perfect," Will announced. Despite the awkwardness of it, Will managed to find a steady pace.

"Bet you look good," Neil said. "Working that pink cock inside of you."

Brian moaned, turning to capture Neil's lips.

Will could hear them kissing. Hear the smack of their lips, their light groans and moans. He wanted that.

Will wanted someone kissing him, holding his jaw. He wanted someone else pushing inside of him, teasing him with his cock.

' _I want Sonny and Paul,'_ Will knew. He needed their lips and their mouths and their hard, perfect cocks. Listening to Brian and Neil was a nice, naughty alternative. But it wasn't the same as his boyfriends.

Brian pushed Neil onto his back.

"Wanna rub against you," Brian stated. "Wanna come all over your stomach."

Brian adjusted until he could hold both Neil and himself in two hands. They both rocked their cocks into Brian's hands, lips and tongues catching the other.

Will traced one finger over the slit of his own cock. It had been so long since he had gotten off he knew this wouldn't take long.

Listening to Brian and Neil combined with the thick length inside of him, got Will so close.

Neil grabbed the back of Brian's neck, angling his head. He held Brian in place, tongue exploring his mouth and bucking into Brian's hold.

Brian grunted before loudly coming over his own hands, some dribbling down Neil's cock and landing on the front of Neil's shirt.

Neil wasn't far behind, gasping loudly into Brian's mouth. He made a mess of both of them.

"Fuck," Will groaned. He clenched tightly against the dildo, working himself through his orgasm.

"Wow," Neil laughed against Brian's mouth.

"That was unexpected but fun," Brian agreed. "Well worth it even if your boys are going to kill us."

"I'm gonna be in so, so much trouble," Will confirmed.

"Your ass will be black and blue for days," Neil nodded.

"Hopefully," Will smiled.

The orgasm and the fact that he did something bad made Will feel good.

Will's phone beeped. He had an incoming call.

"Speaking of," Will grinned. "I gotta go. Thanks for helping me out."

"Anytime," Neil said. "No, seriously, anytime."

"I said it once, I'll say it again," Brian sing-songed. "Best friendship ever."

Will hung up on Brian, before answering his boyfriend.

"Hello?" Will asked, voice laced with satisfaction.

"What is this text about?" Sonny questioned.

"Are you at home?" Will countered.

"Yeah," Sonny answered. "What does that-?"

"Is Paul?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Sonny confirmed. "He's in the bathroom."

"Good," Will stretched his arms over his head. "Go on Skype."

Before Sonny could respond, Will hung up.

Will rolled over to get his laptop off the top of his side table. He felt nervous excitement bubbling up inside him.

' _As soon as I tell them what I did,'_ Will knew. _'They'll get pissed and take it out on me.'_

Will signed into Skype and waited. He adjusted until he was on his knees. The pink dildo was still inside of him.

A few moments later, Sonny and Paul appeared on the screen.

"What is this about?" Paul wondered. He had a towel rubbing against his dripping wet hair. "You know you can…" Paul trailed off.

"Are you naked?" Sonny asked, licking his lips.

"Uh huh," Will rolled his hips.

Paul and Sonny both openly stared. It had been a long time since they had been together.

Sonny had been so busy running two coffee shops. Chad tried to help but he was mostly useless. Paul had worked non-stop with the baseball team. Most nights both of them would end up passing out in bed with barely a few words to the other.

They knew that things weren't the best between them all. But, all three were at a point of total trust and understanding. They knew this was just a rough patch. Once things evened out, everything would go back to normal.

Seeing Will naked on their screen caused Sonny and Paul to react though. They hadn't seen their boyfriend spread out naked before them in so long. They didn't know how much they missed it, Will, until they saw him again.

"Fuck," Paul said. "What, um, are you-?"

"Yes," Will nodded. He used one hand to hold the dildo steady so he could ride it.

"Guess you didn't need our permission after all," Sonny noted. He started feeling hot under the collar.

"I got permission," Will replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"No, you didn't," Paul shook his head. His eyes focused on Will's movements, up and down.

"Why are you talking?" Will teased. His free hand moved up and down his chest and abs, waiting to get erect again. "You should get naked too. I wanna see you."

Paul shoved his pajama bottoms down while Sonny wriggled out of his jeans.

Once they were naked, Will grinned.

"I almost forgot how good you two look," Will praised. "Wanna see you touch each other."

Without thinking about it, Sonny and Paul reached out for the other.

They groaned feeling hot skin under their fingertips.

Will laughed in delight when they started kissing. He rolled his hips, moaning when the dildo hit a good spot inside.

Paul and Sonny pulled away from each other with a loud smack.

Will fell to his hands and knees. He shifted so his ass was to the screen. Sonny and Paul had a perfect view.

"You look so good like that," Paul praised. "So fucking good."

"God, yes," Sonny agreed.

Sonny's hand moved down Paul's stomach to find his cock.

"Oooh," Will reached one hand behind him to work the dildo in and out.

Paul bucked into Sonny's hand. He enjoyed the sensation for a minute before finding Sonny's cock, working him too.

"Miss you," Will admitted. "Wish this was you."

"Yeah?" Sonny questioned. "You miss our cocks?"

"Soooo much," Will pushed the dildo as far inside as he could. He started twisting it, rolling it around. "Haven't had you in so long."

"Are we neglecting you, baby?" Paul wondered. He jerked his fist over Sonny just right.

"So busy," Will panted. "Never have time for me."

Sonny, fighting to keep his body upright, nodded.

"Have to plan a special day for us soon," Sonny suggested. "Spend all day with each other."

"Yes, yes, yes," Will agreed. "Please, please, please!"

"Need your mouths and hands and cocks," Will continued. "Been so long."

Something about hearing Will beg drove Paul crazy.

"Love it when you do that," Paul announced. "Keep talking, baby."

"Need you," Will rocked back and forth. "Need you both. Not the same with only one. Need both of you, all the time."

"Fuck," Sonny hissed. His wrist speeded up on Paul. It really had been so long.

"Please," Will whimpered. He moved to lie on his stomach so he could rut against the mattress.

"So needy," Sonny praised. "Wanna see you get yourself off."

"Trying," Will whined.

"Try harder," Paul grunted.

Will shivered. He loved when Paul's voice got growly and demanding.

"Come on, babe," Sonny encouraged. "We wanna see you come all over yourself. Wanna see you squeeze that cock so good."

"Uuuuh," Will wheezed, spasming.

Sonny and Paul watched as Will's body bucked and vibrated. Will shouted out his release.

Sonny, needing to see Will, spilled over Paul's fist moments later.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Paul groaned. It didn't take him much longer either.

"God, babe," Sonny laughed happily. "I needed that."

Will continued lying on his front, catching his breath.

While Sonny and Paul cleaned themselves up, Will managed to roll onto his hands and knees. Gingerly easing the dildo out, Will tossed it to the side.

Will pushed the comforter off the bed. He'd deal with the come stains in the morning. Instead, Will nuzzled against his pillows and beamed.

"You look satisfied," Paul remarked with a soft smile.

"I am," Will sighed. "And it's going to get even better soon."

"Because we're gonna make up for lost time soon?" Sonny questioned.

"No," Will shook his head. He bit his lip, smiling mischievously. "Because I did something bad."

"What did you do?" Sonny wondered.

Paul watched over Will's expression.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you had gotten permission?" Paul crossed his arms.

"I needed it," Will looked at the screen. "And you weren't there to give me permission. I needed someone to tell me I didn't have to feel guilty."

"What did you do?" Sonny asked sternly.

"Well," Will smiled innocently. "I asked Brian and Neil was with him."

"OK," Paul said. That wasn't as bad as he was expecting.

 _'Then why does he look like the cat that ate the canary?'_ Paul narrowed his eyes.

"Then what happened?" Sonny pressed.

"I was nervous using it," Will said nervously. "So, I maybe kept them on the phone."

"On the phone for what?" Paul frowned.

"…When I used it?" Will said in a saccharine voice.

Sonny clenched his fists together. His nails stabbed into his palms.

"Why?" Sonny growled.

"Because I was nervous and I wanted to be a little bad," Will honestly replied.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," Will responded.

"Oh, I'll tell you," Paul stated. "Your ass is turning black and blue. That's what you're doing!"

' _Yes,'_ Will inwardly cheered.

Will batted his lashes, head bowed.

"OK," Will sighed. "If that's what you think is best."

Will listened to their scolding, keeping an apologetic expression on his face.

' _Tomorrow cannot come soon enough,'_ Will thought, satisfied.

* * *

Author's note:

I watched a horrible Christmas movie with Brant Daugherty (Brian) in it. Somehow this came of it. *shrug*

I'm thinking next time will be a continuation of this where Will gets good and punished.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Warning for one teeny, tiny use of the word Daddy.

* * *

Will squirmed atop the sheets on Sonny and Paul's bed. His hips wiggled and rolled, biting his lip.

 _Swat_

"Stop moving," Sonny ordered, voice stern.

"Yeah," Paul agreed as he slipped two fingers out of Will. "You wanted to play your little game with Brian and Neil. You get to face the consequences."

Will whined, body shaking while trying to stay still.

Will did ask for this, wanted this. He purposely let Brian and Neil listen to him get off, listened to them get each other off.

Will didn't regret it either. Not one bit.

' _Not if it gets me this, finally,'_ Will thought as Sonny slowly eased their brand new toy inside of him. A black, curved remote-controlled prostate massager.

Once Will understood how the toy worked he couldn't get it inside of him fast enough. Of course, Sonny and Paul couldn't give into him right away. They needed to draw it out. Will was being punished after all.

It had been ages since Will, Sonny, and Paul had any time together. Sure, they saw each other. Will would go into one of Sonny's coffee shops for a coffee break or for a quick kiss. Will would meet Paul near EJ's office or the university for lunch. But it wasn't the same.

Between babysitting baby Santo and working for EJ, Will didn't have much free time anymore.

A few minutes here or there were nice. But it wasn't like the hours they would have together before. The days they could spend leisurely in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. So sexed up and sated that Will couldn't even tell which boyfriend was doing what to him.

Will missed those days. If listening to Brian and Neil got him even a fraction of that he would be satisfied.

"Uhhh," Will gasped, feeling the unusual shape inside of him brushing against his sensitive walls.

Sonny slapped against the globe of Will's ass.

"Hush," Sonny directed. "You're not done yet."

Will bit his lip. He couldn't deny that a large part of him relished in the treatment, wanted it.

It had been so long since Sonny or Paul gave him any direction. Most of the time, Will didn't need it, not anymore. But every now and again, Will yearned for it. Ached for the days when his head would clear and Sonny or Paul would be there, guiding him. It was so much easier trusting them to direct him than having to think about what would be the right choice.

Will missed it and he missed them.

"Turn around," Paul demanded, tone short and clipped.

Will awkwardly shuffled around the bed until his back was to the headboard. He faced his boyfriends while sitting on his knees. The same boyfriends that were very naked with matching smirks on their faces.

Will loved those smirks. Those smirks meant good things were going to happen to him. _Dirty things_.

Paul tilted his head to the side, appraising Will. Teasing Will with every second he kept his hands to himself. Teasing every moment that passed without pushing a button on the remote for the toy inside of Will.

Sonny knew that Will had to be dying. Will hated feeling ignored. More than that though, Will hated being ignored intimately. Not that Sonny intended to be cruel. But Will needed a bit of teasing after the stunt he pulled.

"Put your hands behind your back," Sonny entreated. "Clasp your hands together."

Will followed his directions, linking his fingers.

Both Sonny and Paul loved the dichotomy of Will in positions like this. Will was so strong, muscular, and fit. But he would give himself over to Paul and Sonny, physically and mentally. Lay down that strength, trust his boyfriends with everything. There was something about Will and all his bulging muscles making himself so helpless.

Paul lamented the fact they couldn't tie Will up. Will would look so good with his arms stretched over his head, large biceps pulled taught. Muscles on display, so wanton.

After what happened to Will though, that would never be an option. They would make do with this.

"Good boy," Paul praised seeing Will do his best to stay still, stay silent, and not touch.

Will twitched. It had been so long since he heard that. He didn't realize how much he missed it.

Sonny smiled, genuinely pleased by Will's reaction. But that wasn't what tonight was about. Tonight was about teaching Will a lesson.

Sonny pressed a button on the remote and Will lurched forward.

With a wide smile, Sonny held the button down for a long while before easing up, ending the stimulation.

"Oh, god," Will moaned. He fell towards the bed, using his hands to catch his fall.

"Nope," Paul scolded. "Hands back in place."

Will pouted but held onto his hands again. Attention had been paid to Will's prostate before. Sonny and Paul would find it during sex, not always but often. It was nothing even close to this. The vibrating pulses coming on and leaving just as suddenly were an exquisite torture.

Will wasn't sure he could get through this punishment after all.

"Look so good like that," Sonny stated, sliding his hand down his own stomach and through his pubic hair, grasping his cock.

"All wide-eyes and innocent," Paul agreed. He held his cock loosely in one hand, thumb tracing over his tip. "But he wants it so bad."

"It's just a shame," Sonny said with a shake of his head and a small jerk of his cock. "That he was so naughty. We could be thoroughly wrecking him right now."

Will whined.

"Rocking him between our cocks," Paul mock sighed. "Stuffing him from both ends."

"I do love it when he opens his mouth wide and gurgles around me," Sonny bemoaned. "But, Will had to ruin."

Will's eyes couldn't focus. He didn't know whose hand to watch. His mouth watered. He wanted to touch them, taste them so badly.

"I think he's drooling now," Paul quipped. He gave himself a long jerk, eyes fluttering.

"Good," Sonny grinned. "He wanted to hear Brian and Neil. Now, he doesn't get to touch us."

"No," Will complained. His body shook and his cock throbbed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Paul lifted one eyebrow. "I thought you just wanted to get off. It didn't matter with who or how, right?"

"You just couldn't wait," Sonny pushed another button on the remote making Will squeal. "I thought you preferred toys."

"No," Will managed to gasp out, body shuddering. "Need you, wanted you."

"Didn't sound like it," Paul's voice got dangerously low. "It sounded like you didn't care who listened to you as long as you got off. In fact, it probably got you off even harder, didn't it? Knowing they could hear all those beautiful sounds that are just for us?"

Will's legs twitched as his fingers dug into the palm of his hands. He wanted to move so badly. Dive with his mouth open for their cocks, hands aching to grab himself and twist and pull. But he couldn't. He had to be good.

Will shook his head weakly, tears tracing his eyes.

Sonny finally released the button.

Will cried out, nearly crumpling from the intensity.

"I just wanted you," Will sobbed. "That's all I ever want. You didn't, you weren't and I couldn't-,"

"Stop babbling," Sonny huffed. "If you want something, you ask. We can't read your mind, babe."

"I needed you!" Will shouted, desperate. "I needed you to touch me, own me. And you were so busy and I knew that…" Will trailed off.

"Knew what?" Paul questioned, easing the grip on his cock.

"Knew that if I did something like that, let them have a moment like that," Will admitted. "That you'd have to pay attention to me, that I'd get this."

"You wanted us to punish you?" Sonny guessed, jabbing the button on the remote again.

"Yes!" Will shouted, voice strangled. He turned his head to the side, biting his own flesh.

Sonny and Paul shared a look before nodding.

"You wanted what?" Paul crawled closer. He reached out to grab both of Will's wrists.

"This?" Sonny asked. He kept the button pressed down as he brought his free hand down on Will's ass, hard.

Will jumped, hips wriggling, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Yes," Will moaned loudly.

"So naughty," Paul hissed in Will's ear.

Paul shifted, holding Will's wrists loosely in one hand as he smacked Will right in the center of his bottom.

"Ahh," Will twitched, ass stinging.

"How would you feel?" Sonny asked, raining slap after slap until Will's cheeks were a pleasant pink shade. "If we did that, huh?"

"If we got off to someone else, someone else's voice?" Paul grunted in Will's ear.

Will closed his eyes, face crinkling.

"I-I would hate it," Will confessed, choking around the words.

"What if we called up Brian, hmm?" Sonny pinched one of Will's cheeks, causing Will to shriek. "Or Neil?"

Paul reached out to take the remote and turned the intensity of the vibrations up.

"Oh, god," Will would have fallen face-first if Sonny hadn't grabbed his wrists from Paul. "Neil and Brian with the two of you?"

Will threw his head back and groaned, hips rotating.

"Oh, sure," Paul landed a hard, loud smack. "That turns you on. Of course it does."

"Don't want to see it," Will said in a small voice. "Just want to picture it."

"So dirty," Sonny half-scolded, half-praised.

"I-I just wanted this," Will revealed. "Wanted you to touch me, mark me. Make sure everyone knows I'm yours. Fuck me good and thorough until all I can feel and taste is the two of you."

"Oh, you're gonna feel us," Paul grabbed a handful of Will's ass.

"But if you want anything other than that toy," Sonny tightened his grip on Will's wrists and yanked him backwards. Sonny hissed in Will's ear. "You're gonna have to beg."

"If not," Paul warned. "Sonny and I can take care of each other and you can sit there and watch."

"Hmm," Sonny noticed Will's eyes lighting up. "Or we might leave you in here while we go in the other room. Put a blindfo-,"

Sonny cut himself off. That was another subject that would instantly kill Will's mood. Send him back to a time and place he never wanted to revisit.

Will's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, no I want you to touch me," Will pleaded. "Please, touch me."

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Paul chuckled darkly. "I know how dirty that mouth can be," Paul moved so he could grasp Will's jaw in his hand. "I want to hear you, pretty boy."

Paul's thumb traced over Will's lips as he increased the speed on the massager once again.

Will nearly cried, feeling as if he could come from the stimulation alone. He opened his mouth, tongue tracing Paul's thumb, nipping at the tip.

Sonny smacked Will's ass again in warning.

"Please," Will begged. "Please, please."

"Please, what?" Sonny asked, unimpressed.

"Please, I want it," Will tried, words failing him.

"Hmm," Paul physically shook Will's head from the grip on his jaw. "Try again."

"I want it," Will continued. "Need it. Need it so much. I haven't had you inside me in so long, need it."

"Better," Sonny acknowledged. His hands glided over Will's aching flesh. The rough texture from his calluses brought just enough sting to please Sonny.

"It's been so long I can barely remember what you feel like," Will added, desperate. "I can barely remember what you taste like. I need to know. Need to have you down my throat and shoved inside me. Need to lick your slick all up, smear it on my skin."

Paul growled, tightening his grip on Will's jaw.

"Want you," Will looked up at Paul through his lashes. His blue eyes were wide and innocent. "Don't you want to make me happy?"

Sonny leaned forward; lapping at a bead of sweat dripping down Will's arched back.

Will, daringly, slid his hands out of Sonny's hold. Doing the best he could, Will reached out to find Sonny's hard, dripping length and squeezed.

"What would make you happy, baby?" Paul wondered, eyes dark and lidded.

"Pleasing you," Will answered. "I want you to wreck me, ruin me for any other man. Use me until I'm completely yours. Until I can't remember anything but your names and the feel of your cocks."

Will knew he was so close to getting what he wanted. He knew exactly what he had to do to get it too.

"Please, Daddy?" Will looked at Paul desperately. He turned his head to catch Sonny's eye over his shoulder. "I need you."

Paul tossed the remote control somewhere over the edge of the bed. Sonny none-too-gently ripped the massager, still vibrating, out of Will, causing him to cry out.

Sonny groped around the bed for the bottle of lube he tossed. Will was already wet from the massager but Sonny wasn't taking any chances. He didn't want to actually hurt Will.

"Goddamnit, you make it impossible to stay mad," Paul complained.

Paul manhandled Will until he was on his hands and knees. He slid his hands from Will's jaw up to his hair and yanked.

Will opened his mouth, sighing deeply once he had Paul's cock inside his mouth.

"So, good, baby," Paul moaned. He let Will find his own rhythm before grinding against him. "So, good."

Sonny quickly shoved on a condom and lathered his cock in lube. He waited until Will pulled back off of Paul's dick to shove inside of him with no warning.

Sonny might have been a little bit more upset about what Will did than he wanted to admit.

Soon enough Sonny and Paul had Will in a perfect push-pull rhythm. Sonny would shove into Will just as Paul would pull off. The two made sure Will was never empty as they hammered him as hard as they dared.

Every few thrusts Paul would hold Will's head down, enjoying the choking sounds Will emitted. All while Sonny rubbed his hips against Will's smarting ass.

Will was exactly where he wanted to be. Light-headed and trapped between Sonny and Paul, body already aching.

Paul brushed his thumb along the side of Will's bulging cheek.

"So, pretty, baby," Paul groaned. "Look so fucking good taking us."

"Mmm, so good," Sonny agreed with a harsh thrust. "So sexy just taking it. You're all ours, aren't you?"

Will nodded, attempting to speak with Paul's cock inside his mouth.

"No one else gets to have you," Sonny jabbed against Will. "Do they?"

Will shook his head, rocking back into Sonny's thrusts.

"They can fantasize, they can hear you touch yourself," Paul added. "But they'll never know what it's like, will they? Only we get to be inside you, get to touch you."

"Please," Will begged, coming up for air.

"Voice is so wrecked, babe," Sonny grinned. "Sound so sexy."

"Like you've been sucking cock all day," Paul confirmed.

Will flicked his tongue out, curling it along Paul's length.

"Please," Will arched his back, nearly crying when Sonny's nails dug into his hips. "Wanna come so bad."

"Not yet," Sonny warned. "You wanna come? Get us off first and we'll think about it."

Will, determined, redoubled his efforts. He rolled his hips into Sonny. He dragged his tongue along the vein on the underside of Paul's cock. He used every trick he had learned from his boyfriends to set them over the edge.

Paul held Will down until Will's nose brushed Paul's spare pubic hair. With a loud, strangled cry, Paul came.

Will choked, mouth flooding with come.

By the time Paul pulled away, most had already leaked out the corners of Will's mouth, dripping down his chin.

"Fuck," Paul eased onto his butt, breathing heavily.

"Oh, god," Sonny grunted. He wrenched Will's head back, forcing Will to sit up and on Sonny's cock.

Sonny kissed the side of Will's mouth, getting a taste of Paul.

Will laid his head back against Sonny's shoulder. His hard, neglected cock flopped against his stomach.

With his fingernails digging into Will's waist, Sonny rammed his hips into Will, shouting his completion.

Sonny pressed tiny little thrusts into Will until he was too sensitive.

Will whined, so turned on and desperate.

"I do good?" Will asked, voice thoroughly wrecked.

"So good," Paul reassured Will. His hands mapped along Will's trembling thighs and quivering abdominals.

Sonny eased out of Will, pushing until Will was lying against the pillows.

"You're so good for us," Sonny promised.

Finally, finally, Sonny wrapped his hand around Will's aching cock.

Paul slid one long finger into Will's loosened entrance. He prodded around until he found Will's prostate. He wasn't as good as a vibrating massager but he knew it would get Will there.

"Love you so much," Paul whispered against Will's shoulder, lathing his skin.

"Love you, babe," Sonny said, keeping his strokes nice and even.

"Yeah?" Will questioned, teary-eyed.

"Of course," Sonny smiled. He leaned above Will, looking at him so gently. "We love you, Will, always."

"We're gonna be with you for the rest of our lives, baby," Paul guaranteed. "That's how much we love you."

With Paul gently kissing his shoulders, finger massaging inside of him and Sonny's perfect jerks, Will nosily and messily came.

All three panted, bodies falling against each other.

Slightly weepy, Will sniffled.

"I'm sorry I was bad," Will confessed. "I didn't mean to."

"Yes, you did," Paul rolled his eyes and nuzzled against Will's neck. "But I get it."

"Yeah," Sonny kissed Will's cheek several times. "You were feeling neglected. Although, next time you could try talking to us instead of going right to phone sex with your pervy friends."

"They're your friends too," Will pouted. "Besides, I know you secretly think it's hot."

"No, we don't," Paul grunted a little too quickly.

"Yes, you do," Will teased. He stretched, body aching in a familiar and pleasant way. "You like thinking about me with other men. Even though you're a giant, jealous, rage-monster."

Paul grumbled under his breath.

"Fine," Sonny sighed. "Maybe it's hot to fantasize. But it's not becoming a reality, got it? You making out with Brian is the peak of our group sex, got it?"

"You say that now," Will teased. "But just you wait."

Paul lightly tapped against the side of Will's abused ass.

"Hey," Will frowned, wincing. "Mean."

"If we all agree, we can imagine you with whoever we want," Paul said, rubbing along Will's side in apology. He waited a beat. "But not EJ."

"Well, now you ruined it," Will rolled his eyes. "You know the rules. No mentioning you-know-who in bed."

Sonny sat up and examined Will's filthy face. The tacky white globs glistening against his skin.

"I think we all need to get in the shower and wash all that come off of you," Sonny suggested.

"Wait," Paul requested. On wobbly knees, Paul hopped off the bed to find his phone on a dresser nearby.

"What are you doing?" Will asked curiously.

"Cover your eyes with your arm," Paul requested.

Will placed his elbow over his eyes and frowned when he heard a flash go off.

"What was that?" Will tried to sit up but wince when his ass dragged against the comforter. "EJ is gonna kill me if you take any more dirty pictures."

"What EJ doesn't know won't hurt him," Sonny joked. He soothingly rubbed his hands across Will's shoulders.

Paul, putting the finishing touches, pressed send.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Paul lifted Will's hand and kissed each fingertip. "Now, we need to go ravage you in the shower, if you don't mind."

"Will you rub that cream on my butt when we get out?" Will asked, jutting his lower lip out.

"Sure thing, babe," Sonny helped Will stand up.

"Anything for you," Paul agreed as Will gingerly shuffled towards the bathroom.

* * *

 _Beep Beep_

Brian, turning away from his notes, glanced at his phone and frowned. He opened the text from Paul warily.

Taking a sip of his iced coffee, Brian choked when he saw the picture and message attached to the text.

"You alright?" Neil wondered, looking up from his own book.

Brian shook his head, passing the phone to Neil.

Neil's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

There, lounging against the pillows was a naked, come-soaked Will Horton. Sure, you couldn't see his eyes or forehead but Neil knew. He recognized those lips and that sharp jaw-line.

Brian moved closer, grabbing the phone to hold between them.

"God," Brian whispered, eyes locked on a trail of come dripping past Will's chin towards his neck.

"Asshole," Neil muttered, finally reading the message.

 **-Hearing isn't as good as the real thing. Is it?**

* * *

Author's note:

I uploaded the first chapter for Caught in Between on April 1, 2015. Over a year ago. I honestly have no idea how a year has gone by.

I don't know if anyone is still interested in this but I figured I would write something for the story's one year anniversary.

Thanks for reading! Sorry it's been so long between updates.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt from the lovely and talented **Joel Underwood** : I have a suggestion (if you're still doing them). Guy Wilson mentioned recently that he likes CS's lips but thinks Freddie's the better kisser. Maybe you could work something up where Will relishes Paul's mouth on his body but loves kissing Sonny.

I might have run away with the plot but the prompt still stands.

* * *

Will Horton was fast asleep. He was in his usual position, smooshed between his boyfriends, Paul Narita and Sonny Kiriakis. When Will joined their relationship, almost one year ago, they already had their own preferred spot while sleeping. Paul slept on his back towards the left side of the bed. Sonny preferred the right side either on his side or his stomach. While Will insisted upon sleeping as close as possible to Sonny and Paul. Clinging to Paul like a barnacle while somehow managing to shift Sonny off his pillow and onto Will. Even if Sonny or Paul started with a bit of space between them all, they'd wake up a tangle of limbs and sheets.

On a typical day, Will woke first. He'd doze in and out of sleep in a cocoon of warmth until either his schedule or his bladder demanded he'd get up. Will even perfected sneaking out of Paul and Sonny's hold without waking them. But today was not a typical day.

Today, Will had a nightmare. Not his usual nightmares filled with pale skin, dead eyes, and venomous words whispered into his ear. Not the ones where Will was a void of himself, kidnapped and following orders. Not the ones from his childhood, alone in the dark with only the heavy breathing of a monster surrounding him.

No, this nightmare was different. Different and dangerous, the kind of nightmare that was so real you didn't even know you were asleep. The kind of nightmare that seeped inside and took root, damage lasting far longer than the nightmare itself.

Paul's eyes fluttered open, groaning at a pain in his arm. Will was squishing it again.

"Gr'off," Paul mumbled, tugging on his arm.

It was dark out still. Too early for any normal human to be up.

Paul slid his arm out from under Will and sighed in relief. Feeling rushed back into it and his eyes closed once more. That was when he heard it, tiny little whimpers.

It took Paul, in his sleep-induced state, to recognize the sounds as belonging to Will.

Well versed in how to handle Will when he had a nightmare, Paul rolled onto his side. He brushed a clumsy hand across Will's brow, frowning when he felt how sweaty it was.

"Shh, come on," Paul whispered. "You're okay, baby. It's just a dream."

Will's eyes twitched, forehead wrinkling but he remained asleep.

"Come on," Paul pushed on Will's shoulders. He might as well wake Will up. No sense in letting him suffer. "Up."

Sonny, head resting on Will's back, grunted when Will moved from the force of Paul's shove.

"Stop it," Sonny muttered. He flopped onto his other side, searching around for his discarded pillow.

"He's having a nightmare," Paul said in defense.

Sonny heaved back over and ran a hand up and down Will's back with his eyes closed.

On a normal day, Sonny and Paul's touch would sooth Will. It would smooth out the lines on his forehead, steady his breathing. Today was not normal.

The more Sonny and Paul touched, the worse Will reacted.

"Okay," Sonny sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Was'happning?" he asked Paul around a wide yawn.

"I dunno," Paul frowned. He put his hand on Will's forehead and neck. It didn't seem like he had a temperature. "He's not sick."

"He was fine when we went to bed," Sonny mumbled, a little too fine to be exact. As soon as Will came over to Sonny and Paul's apartment after work, he pounced on them. Will acted as if he hadn't seen them in ages like he was dying of thirst and they were the only water source around.

Paul, scratching at a dark bite mark on the back of his shoulder, nodded.

Without Sonny or Paul confining him, Will started to thrash about. Twisting the sheets, tossing, and turning.

"That's enough of that," Sonny decided. He smacked at Will's face. Gentle at first but when Will didn't respond he hit harder. "Wake up!"

Paul winced at the sharp sound of skin on skin. "Stop that," Paul requested. Afraid Sonny would hurt Will.

"He's not even budging," Sonny said although he did rub against Will's cheek in apology.

Spotting a bottle of water on the nightstand, Paul untwisted the cap. After waving Sonny out of the way, Paul doused Will in the water.

Will's eyes popped open with a sputter, breathing out of control. His arms and legs flew about, fending off some imaginary attacker. It took a full minute before Will sat up, moping at the water on his face.

Sonny and Paul glanced at each other, staying quiet as Will settled.

"Hey," Sonny whispered as if talking to a spooked animal. "You okay?"

Will pulled his hands away from his face. His eyes latched onto Sonny and Paul kneeling at the end of the bed, watching him. Eyes widening, Will made a horrified high-pitched squeak before scrambling off the bed. Stumbling over the sheets, Will ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Well," Paul said after a moment. "I didn't expect that."

"What is going on?" Sonny wondered. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Will? Are you alright?"

Will, face buried in his hands, shook his head. It didn't even register that Sonny couldn't see him.

"Will?" Paul added. "What's going on?" Paul tried to open the door but Will locked it. That didn't stop Paul from jiggling the knob several times.

"Will?" Sonny tried one more time.

Sonny and Paul heard a muffled shout through the door. "Go away!"

"No," Paul said. "We're not going away until you tell us what's going on."

"This isn't the first nightmare we've seen," Sonny added. "It won't be the last. Come on, just let us help you."

"No," came a stubborn reply. "Leave me alone!"

"Will," Paul shook his head in exasperation.

Sonny leaned his back against the door just able to make out the ceiling in the dark.

Will had had his fair share of nightmares before. Some left him shaky, some caused him to cry. Sometimes Will would cling to Sonny and Paul for hours, refusing to let them go. A few times, Will would want alone time. Never had he flat out demanded his boyfriends leave him alone. Will would at least give them a hasty explanation instead of locking them out.

There was complete silence for a few minutes before Sonny fell backward. Will had opened the door Sonny was resting against.

With his head down, Will pushed through Sonny and Paul. He didn't say anything, didn't look at them. Will slipped on a pair of sandals by the door, walked into the living room to pocket his phone, and ran out the door.

"What the fu-," Paul grumbled as he chased off after Will.

Sonny, hot on Paul's heels, skidded to a halt when Paul stopped on the sidewalk. Will was a faster runner than they anticipated because he was already gone.

"What the hell?" Sonny threw his arms up in the air as the two stood in the pitch black, shoeless and confused.

After getting back inside, Sonny and Paul figured they should give Will some space. Maybe he was more embarrassed than they anticipated. Maybe he wanted to go for a walk to clear his head. There were several possibilities and they didn't need to panic right away.

Will told them to leave him alone. They decided to listen. They'd just wait for Will to send them a message and everything would be fine.

Three days later, when Will still hadn't contacted them, that was when they panicked.

* * *

"I'm working. Go away," Brian said without looking up from the chart in his hands. Brian was well into his internship at the hospital. He didn't have time to deal with Sonny or Paul's hysterics.

"Just tell us," Sonny demanded, slamming his hands on the counter at the nurses' station. "He won't answer our calls. He didn't answer the door at his place. Come on, we're going crazy here."

"If I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you," Brian decided. He closed his chart and flashed them a bright grin. "But," he said over their complaints, "I can tell you that you two are in big trouble."

"What? What did we do?" Paul spat.

"Oh," Brian's grin morphed into a wicked smirk. "What didn't you do?"

"If you aren't going to be any help…" Sonny trailed off with an imploring look.

"I'm not," Brian informed them with a nod and walked away.

"Why do we hang out with him?" Sonny asked Paul as he watched Brian's retreating back.

"Because our dumb boyfriend does," Paul shoved away from the nurses' station and stomped to the elevator bank.

* * *

"No clue," Neil shrugged, adjusting in his seat at Common Grounds. "All I know is he's pissed at you two."

"We didn't do anything!" Paul insisted. "He can't just ignore us. We don't even know what we're supposed to have done wrong."

"I think you know," Neil argued.

"He had a nightmare," Sonny said. "How is that our fault?"

"All I know is you two screwed up big time," Neil said with a slight smile. He liked Sonny and Paul. He did. A tiny part of him enjoyed watching them suffer, though.

"How?" Paul groaned, throwing his head back.

"That's up to the two of you to figure out," Neil informed them. "Now," he stood up from the table and grabbed his coffee cup. "I have things to do."

"You aren't gonna tell us where he is?" Sonny asked Neil one last time.

"Nah," Neil shook his head. "I think this is a path you need to walk alone."

"What kind of bullshit answer is that?" Paul wondered, glaring at Neil as he walked away.

* * *

"He's not here," Sami DiMera told them with a dismissive wave of her hand. She was sitting on a new expensive sofa in the front room at the DiMera mansion. "And even if he was, I wouldn't tell you."

"We don't even know what we did," Sonny stressed. "How can we make things right when we don't know?"

Sami, looking unimpressed, rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Paul pleaded, hands clasped together under his chin. "Please. We just want a little hint. We're going crazy without him."

Sami, uncrossing her legs, sighed. "All I'm saying is you hurt him."

"But when we went to bed we were fine," Sonny said. "How can he go to bed happy and wake up hating us?"

"Wait," Paul's eyes narrowed, mind whirling. "The only thing that happened between going to sleep and waking up was that nightmare. Is Will mad at us about his nightmare?"

"I can't say," Sami sniffed, lifting her nose in the air.

"He's mad at us over what happened in a dream?" Sonny clenched his fists. "How is that our fault?"

Sami, face contorting, pointed at Sonny when the French doors to the side of them burst open. Three children skipped into the room with loud giggles.

"Mommy," Allie whined, "Johnny won't let me win."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Sami said. "You aren't going to win because you want to. You have to earn it."

"But Will lets Syd win all the time!" Allie put her hands on her hips and stomped both feet.

"Geez, woman," Johnny huffed with a smirk reminiscent of his father's. "No need to get your knickers in a twist."

Paul and Sonny both failed at concealing their snorts.

Sami, shooting Paul and Sonny glares, lifted her brows at Johnny. "Where did you hear that, young man?"

"From Daddy," Johnny answered with a grin. "He says it when you leave the room."

"Excuse me?" Sami's eyebrows shot to the top of her forehead. "Daddy does what now?"

"Uh," Paul squeezed Sonny's knee. He gestured toward the front door. The two stood up and started to edge toward the exit.

"Hey," Sydney tugged on Sonny's shirt. "When is Will and the baby coming back?"

"What?" Sonny kneeled down in front of Sydney.

"I miss them," Sydney insisted, flashing Sonny two bright, round eyes. "Can they come home now?"

"Uh, yes," Sonny nodded, understanding sliding over him. "They will be home soon."

"Okay," Sydney smiled before skipping off into the kitchen for some juice.

"Let's go," Paul said, helping Sonny off the floor.

"Will has the baby," Sonny told Paul.

"Well, then he won't have gone far. Will wouldn't take Santo on a long journey," Paul said. He paused when he saw a framed family picture hanging in the entry way. It hit him, who they should have gone to in the first place. "There's one person that always knows where Will is. That Will wouldn't dare leave without telling."

* * *

"Well, well, well," EJ pressed his fingertips together, surveying Sonny and Paul from his desk. "I wondered how long it would take until you arrived."

"Can we skip _The Godfather_ act," Sonny requested. "We just want to talk to him."

EJ frowned, put out that he didn't get to perform his well-rehearsed speech.

"We know you know," Paul said, doing his best to keep his tone polite and reverent. "You always know everything about Will."

Appeased, EJ sat up straighter. "He wanted to clear his head."

"From whatever nightmare-us did?" Sonny guessed. He did his best not to roll his eyes. He knew EJ would take offense and ruin whatever progress they made.

"Where would he go if he wanted to get away from us?" Paul wondered out loud. "I can't imagine he went far if he had the baby with him."

"And," Sonny said as it dawned on him. "You wouldn't let him go by himself either." Sonny watched as EJ nodded his head. "So, you either sent someone with him or someone to check on him."

EJ sat and waited for the two of them to figure it out themselves. Although, he wasn't holding his breath. He didn't think they were that bright after all.

"Now that you mention it," Paul's eyes narrowed, "When was the last time anyone saw Chad?"

"Hmm," Sonny pursed his lips, concentrating. "Not since before Will disappeared."

EJ sighed. They were taking much too long to figure this out. _Why is William dating these idiots again?_

"Chad must be with Will and Santo," Paul mused. "Wherever that is."

"It wouldn't be that far," Sonny said, working it all out. "But they're not at home. We checked there already."

EJ rolled his hand in a circle, hoping for them to figure it out.

"Doesn't Will's family have a house or something in the woods?" Paul asked. "That creepy place where all the crimes happen?"

"Oh, yeah," Sonny nodded. "The Horton cabin, it can't be that far out of Salem. That has to be it." Turning to face EJ again, Sonny said, "Will's there. Isn't he?"

EJ clapped his hands together in a slow, sarcastic manner. "Bravo. That only took what, fifteen minutes? I bet William it would take at least an hour. I owe him $50."

Ignoring that, Paul said, "Do you have an address?"

"I do," EJ said, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"But you're not gonna tell us, right?" Paul said with a dry expression. He wasn't surprised at all.

"Nope," EJ answered, pushing his high-backed leather chair from his desk. He stood up, buttoning his suit jacket. "Now," EJ gestured toward the door, "I have nothing else to do today. I just don't want to talk to you anymore."

* * *

"Why are we asking him again?" Paul asked. He watched Sonny knock on a door and sit back on his heels.

"Because, you know Will's trying to patch things up with him," Sonny answered. "And part of that includes us."

"I just don't see how telling Lucas we lost his son is going to win us any points," Paul pointed out with a shrug.

"I didn't think of that," Sonny said, biting his lip. "Maybe we should run for it."

"Too late," Paul said, hearing the door unlock. He forced his face into something resembling a smile when the door swung open. Only, it wasn't Lucas that answered.

"Mom?!" Sonny spat out, eyes bulging out of his head. "Wh-wha-wh?" Sonny sputtered.

"Sonny," Adrienne Kiriakis pushed a few strands of hair behind her ears. "Um," she glanced over her shoulder, further into Lucas' apartment. "Well, I-uh-I-."

Paul looked between the two of them. He never noticed how similar the two of them were until this moment. He watched as they both stammered with their eyes bugging out.

"Who's at the door?" Lucas questioned from further in the apartment. Holding a bowl of popcorn, he pushed the door open. "Oh, you two." Lucas ran his eyes over Sonny and Paul for a few moments. "Where's Will?"

"Well," Paul said when he realized Sonny was too busy glaring at Adrienne. "That's sort of the problem. We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lucas adjusted his hold on the popcorn, seconds away from panicking. "Where the hell's my son?"

"You see-," Paul started. Sonny and Adrienne still glaring at each other.

"You lost my son!" Lucas shouted, beginning to pace.

"I didn't lose him," Paul rolled his eyes. "I know where he is. I just don't know where there is."

"You don't know where what?" Lucas stopped mid-pace, one foot raised in the air.

"He's at the Horton cabin," Paul said. "With Chad and the baby. We just don't know where that is."

"Why don't you ask Will?" Lucas suggested, annoyed Paul worked him up for nothing.

"I would," Paul scratched the back of his neck, thinking on his feet. He knew Lucas wouldn't help him if he said Will was hiding from them. "But it's sort of a surprise we're working on, you know?"

"Oh," Lucas paused for a moment, lips quirking up. "So, I'd be helping Will?"

"Uh," Paul felt bad for a moment. He knew Lucas and Will were working on fixing things. But he didn't know how Will would feel about him and Sonny bursting in on him when he was trying to get away from them. Will might get upset not only at his boyfriends but also at Lucas for helping them. But desperate times called for desperate measures. "Yep, you'd be helping Will."

"In that case," Lucas rattled off directions. "And if you see the lake, you've gone too far."

"Okay, great," Paul grinned and stuck out his hand. "Thank you, Lucas. I appreciate it." Paul elbowed Sonny in the stomach.

"Huh?" Sonny finally turned away from his staring contest with Adrienne. "Oh, yeah, thanks."

"Come on," Paul grabbed Sonny's elbow and yanked. "Time to go."

Sonny, wanting to stay and lay into his mother, stumbled after. "This is not over," Sonny warned his mother.

"Not now," Paul hissed. "One problem at a time."

* * *

"What do we do if Will kicks us out?" Sonny asked as he walked up to the Horton cabin door with Paul.

"Well, he won't make a fuss in front of Santo," Paul reasoned. "So, we just try to get it out of him why he flipped out over a dream."

"Right," Sonny kicked off a bit of gravel from his shoes as they stepped onto the porch. "Love him, you know I do. But Will isn't the most rational, is he?"

"Don't hear let him hear you say that," Paul teased. He contemplated knocking but didn't want to risk a door in his face. Instead, he tried the knob and smiled when it turned. "Alright, let's keep our tempers in check, right?"

"You're telling me not to lose it?" Sonny asked Paul with a dry look. "Ironic much?"

"I can keep my temper just fine," Paul insisted.

"Uh huh," Sonny rolled his eyes. "You just try not to cave when Will bats his eyes and pouts at you."

"I don't cave all the time," when Sonny snorted, Paul added, "Anymore."

"Let's figure this out, alright," Sonny suggested. "Before it gets any worse."

The first thing they heard after Paul pushed the door open was a high-pitched squeal from baby Santo. It was a familiar squeal, one that Sonny and Paul heard often. Just as often as they heard the laugh that came after it.

"Who's got your nose?" Will asked as he brushed his finger down Santo's nose. Will clamped his fist together before laying it flat.

Santo, tiny fist smacking against his own nose, giggled. He reached out two slobbery hands to grab at Will making little gushing sounds. Everyone knew it was Santo's way of demanding someone hold him.

"Oh, alright," Will lifted Santo high into the air and spun him around and around. "You know I can't so no to you."

"Now you know how everyone else feels about you," Chad said as he walked out of the bathroom. "Especially with those stupid eyes you two share."

"Who, us?" Will pushed his face against Santo. Two twin pairs of bright blue eyes stared out at Chad.

"Gah," Chad covered his face with his right arm. "Put them away. Those things are dangerous."

Will, still unaware that Sonny and Paul were standing behind him, rolled said eyes. Turning Santo to face him, Will said, "Uncle Chad is lame."

"Hey!" Chad uncovered himself, half-laughing, half-indignant. "I am not-whoa."

Chad spotted Sonny and Paul hovering in the doorway. Not wanting to draw attention to it, Chad cleared his throat. "Uh, excuse me, buddy, mini-buddy. I think I left something in the car."

Will, used to Chad's weird behavior over the past few days, ignored him.

Chad, strained smile on his face, grabbed two elbows and dragged them back to the front porch.

"What are you doing here?" Chad closed the door behind him and blocked it with his arms crossed.

"What do you think?" Paul gave Chad an aggravated look. "Trying to figure out what the hell we did and how to fix it."

"You shouldn't have come yet," Chad said in a low voice. He looked over his shoulder. He was so tall he could look through the tiny pane of stained glass at the top of the door. Will and Santo were sitting at the table while Will unscrewed a jar of baby food. "He's not ready to see you."

"What does that even mean?" Sonny threw up his arms with a grumbled huff. "We didn't do anything. He's mad about a dream for God's sake."

"Yeah, well, it was a pretty realistic dream," Chad defended. "He's shaken up about it still. I mean, he wakes up crying every night. It screwed him up good."

"What?" Paul whispered, face falling. Through his annoyance and frustration, he hadn't thought about how Will was feeling. Or what the nightmare was about either. _Will's gone through so much. Why didn't I stop to think about how he's feeling? He wouldn't just up and leave over nothing._

"He cries?" Sonny asked, abashed.

"Yeah," Chad pressed his lips together and nodded. While looking at the floor, he explained, "He tries to play it off like Santo woke him but I know he didn't. We both know he didn't."

"So, what happened?" Sonny's forehead wrinkled together, shoulders hunching. "Did he just ask you to come?"

"No," Chad said. "He was gonna take the baby here to relax or something. I don't know. Either way, I sort of invited myself. I didn't want him alone, them alone, especially considering the dream."

"Did he tell you what it was about?" Paul wondered.

"Oh, yeah," Chad laughed even though he didn't find it funny at all. "I had to drag it out of him but he told me. When he wakes up in the middle of the night," Chad revealed, "I have to convince him he's awake. He's so convinced every time that he's still stuck in that dream, that nightmare. It's awful."

"And it was about us?" Sonny asked in a low voice.

"Everyone," Chad amended. "It's about everyone. I wasn't as bad in the dream, I suppose because he was only mad at me for the first day. EJ, he freaked out over when he saw. Sami, he didn't even talk to her for a while. It took some convincing. But you two, just mentioning your name gets him all worked up and not in a good way."

"What was the dream about?" Paul questioned even though he knew Chad wouldn't tell him.

"Not my place," Chad said. "Just, don't make him feel bad about it. I mean, yeah, it's kind of ridiculous to get so upset over something that didn't happen. You know how he is, though. He's emotional and doesn't think or he ends up thinking too much," Chad paused for a moment, blinking. "You know what I mean."

Sonny and Paul nodded at the same time. They did know what Chad meant. Everyone did.

"He might not even talk to you," Chad pointed out. "So, you know, there's that. Don't get surprised if he kicks you out."

"We're hoping that with Santo around he won't get too upset," Sonny said with a sheepish grimace. "Maybe."

"One can only hope," Chad mumbled. "Let's just get this over with before something bad happens."

Chad turned to face the door, seeming to steel himself before opening it wide.

"Guess who got a certain someone to eat his peas?" Will said in a sing-song voice. Directed at Santo, Will added, "I am so the best brother in the world. Aren't I?"

Santo, giving Will a curious look, green peas smeared all over his cheeks, gurgled.

"Yep, I am," Will took the gurgling as confirmation. "Now, let's clean you up, little dude. How do you always make such a mess? I just don't know."

Santo squirmed while Will wiped off his messy face with a washcloth. He squawked when he saw Chad, Sonny, and Paul walk inside. He banged his fists on the tray of his highchair, garnering Will's attention.

"Why aren't you talking," Will looked over his shoulder, "…Chad?"

"Uh," Chad put his hands inside his pockets before taking them back out again. "Well, we have a few visitors and I want to make sure you're okay about it. And also, that you know, it wasn't my idea and I told them to get lost."

Sonny, shooting Chad a mutinous glare, directed his attention back at Will. He watched as Will's eyes widened to an almost cartoonish level as a myriad of emotions raced across his face. Sonny thought he recognized a few. Surprise, of course, and a bit of fear but there was also hurt and anger even.

Paul noted the shadows underneath Will's eyes, how red and puffy they looked. The happy gleam he grew accustomed to missing, leaving behind a haunted look Paul didn't care for.

Will, tossing the pea-covered rag in his hand on the table, swallowed. It took him a few tries before he was able to center his thoughts. "Why are you here?"

Sonny and Paul glanced at each other before Sonny said, "We're worried. We didn't know where you were and you wouldn't talk to us."

"What did you expect us to do?" Paul added. It took everything in him not to advance into the room. Not to rush over to Will and either kiss him or smack him. He wasn't sure which urge was stronger.

"Well, you know where I am," Will said, voice wobbling but he powered through. "You can go, now," Will turned away from the three of them.

Will unbuckled Santo from the highchair attached to the table. He held the baby at his hip as he cleaned their mess, ignoring everyone else.

"Will?" Chad sighed, stepping further into the cabin.

Will, putting the rest of Santo's baby food in the fridge, pretended he couldn't hear. He walked into the bathroom, starting up the tub for Santo's bath.

"Babe?" Sonny followed Will into the small bathroom. Paul crowded in after him leaving little room to maneuver.

"How about some bubbles?" Will asked Santo as he unsnapped his onesie. "Yeah," Will checked the temperature was fine before putting Santo inside. "That's nice, huh?"

"Baby," Paul's patience could only go so far. "You can't ignore us forever."

Will, glaring at the tiled wall in front of him, said nothing. He made sure Santo was nice and clean and had enough time to splash around. After, he pulled the plug on the drain and wrapped Santo in a nice fluffy towel.

"That's better," Will elbowed Sonny and Paul out of his way to get to the products he left on the sink. It was much harder to pretend he was alone with two bodies pressing in around him. "Lotion first," Will told Santo, rubbing in some baby-scented lotion. "Now, let's fix that messy hair."

"We don't even know what we did," Sonny told Will. "Especially when we didn't do anything in the first place. You're blaming us for something that happened in a dream."

"Do you hear that, Santo?" Will said in a sharp, clipped voice. "That's the sound of someone who doesn't want to own up to his mistakes."

"Oh, come on," Sonny groaned. "I didn't even-," he stopped when Paul put a hand on his arm and shook his head.

"Can't we at least talk about it before you kick us out?" Paul requested, trying to keep everyone calm. "Please?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Will informed them, fixing Santo's diaper. "In fact, I'm not talking to you at all."

"You're talking right now," Sonny commented, figuring if he upset Will enough he might lash out and talk.

"Come on, Santo," Will said with a snarl. "Bedtime."

Chad, sitting on the bed in the large room, stood up as soon as Will stomped over. "Here," he held out pajamas for the baby.

Will handed Santo over to Chad and grabbed a glass of water from the table. "Chad, make them go away."

"Uh," Chad looked over to see Sonny and Paul with their hands pressed together as if pleading with him. "Couldn't you talk to them a little? I mean, they did come all the way out here. And isn't that one of your things, now? That they didn't care?"

"I don't want to," Will said, crossing his arms and sitting on the bed with a huff.

"Will," Chad bit his lip to prevent himself from saying something he'd regret. "Look, talk to them. You did leave them without a word after freaking them out. They are your boyfriends. You kind of owe them something."

Will, ready to argue, paused when Santo rolled onto his stomach and grabbed Will's hand. Santo stared up at Will with innocent, accusing little eyes. Will always felt like Santo cut him to his core, was able to see past all Will's pretenses. He didn't care if he was a baby or that everyone else thought he was crazy. It felt like Santo was part of Will, the good part of him, his conscience. All the ridiculous things that run through Will's head seem cleared with Santo around. In this case, Will couldn't help but feel annoyed. He knew what the right thing to do was.

With Santo's crystal clear eyes on him, Will threw himself backward on the bed and nodded.

"Right," Chad said when he realized Will wasn't getting up. He looked around the cabin. It had only one large encompassing room with an attached bathroom. Not much room for privacy and this was a conversation Chad didn't care to witness. "Maybe I'll just take Santo out for a drive to get him to sleep. You know how he likes the vibrations."

"Sure," Will reached out to kiss Santo's chubby cheek before Chad grabbed the diaper bag and the baby.

"I'll be back in a while," Chad informed Will. He nodded at Sonny and Paul, wrapped Santo in a blanket, and left.

Sonny waited until he heard Chad's car back up on the gravel path and drive off. He took a tentative step toward the bed Will laid spread-eagle over.

Paul, not sure what to say or do now that the time came, trailed after Sonny. He didn't think Will would want them to sit next to him on the bed. Towering over Will didn't seem like a good idea either. Instead, Paul followed Sonny's cue and perched on the edge of the bed.

The three sat in an awkward, tense silence. No one seemed like they wanted to be the first to break it. Will, eyes closed tight, did his best to center himself but it was hard. Even now, days later, he'd close his eyes and everything from his dream came rushing back. It all seemed so real as if Will lived through another lifetime. Another lifetime Will never wanted to revisit.

Watching the way Will's forehead flickered, wrinkling and smoothing out, Sonny sighed. "Can you tell us what the dream was about?"

Will grunted. He didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to relive it over and over again. He just wanted to forget.

"I think we deserve that, at least," Paul said in a slow, even tone. "Since you ran out on us and we've been waiting for you only to find out you won't talk to us about something we did in a dream."

"I know that's weird," Will confessed. "Or whatever but I can't help it."

"I think you could," Sonny said. "Did the two of us do something to you? Hurt you? We don't understand any of this, Will."

"It was just a bad dream," Will wiggled around the bed, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"Yeah, we gathered that," Paul nodded. "After you locked yourself in the bathroom and didn't talk to us for three days."

"I'm sorry," Will opened his eyes and sat up. He curled his knees against his chest, leaning on the headboard. "I know I'm...," Will searched for a word, "Difficult. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't see you after that."

"Why?" Sonny made a cautious move toward Will on the bed. "What did we do that was so bad you couldn't see us in real life?"

"It wasn't just one thing," Will murmured, "It was a lot of stuff."

"Like what?" Paul mimicked Sonny, moving just a bit closer.

"You two weren't-I mean you were-but I wasn't-and then I-but no one was there and I-," Will couldn't get his thoughts to work. There was too much he wanted to say and none of it would come out right.

"Okay, slow down," Sonny said in a supportive voice. He reached forward and touched Will's bare ankle and rubbed it up and down. "Just take your time."

Will covered his face with his hands. He didn't know how to tell them. Everyone else was easier. He didn't care if Chad, or his mom, or EJ thought he was stupid. He did care if Sonny or Paul did and that's what Will was. Stupid for letting everything get so far, for letting it get to his head.

"It's okay," Paul encouraged with a small smile.

"It was weird," Will said at first. "Everything was different. We weren't all together. I didn't even know you," Will chanced a look at Paul. "I married Sonny and I had a baby with Gabi. She was alive and so was T and none of the bad things that happened to me happened. At first, it was nice but I realized other things happened. EJ was dead. If Santo existed, we didn't know him. My mom and my brother and sisters didn't live here and I never saw them. Chad never talked to me. I didn't even see Neil or Brian at all. Then I met Paul in my dream and everything went so wrong."

"How did it go wrong?" Sonny asked. He couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if he did marry Will.

"I slept with Paul and everyone hated me," Will told them. "Everyone thought I was a big sl-um-you know what. You both hated me but wanted each other." Will's voice got quieter and quieter. "And then someone strangled me to death and no one cared. You two were happier without me, everyone was happier without me."

Paul wasn't sure he liked the sound of that dream. He scooted closer to Will until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. "That dream is crap," Paul declared.

Will said nothing. It was all too vivid in his mind, seemed so real. "It felt real."

"Why would you marry Sonny?" Paul offered, offended he wasn't the one married to Will in the dream.

Sonny, giving Paul a harsh look, moved to sit in front of Will. "Almost everything in that dream wouldn't happen. Gabi and T are dead. EJ's alive. You don't have a baby. It couldn't happen."

"Yes, it could," Will argued. "EJ could die. I could have a baby. I almost did," Will picked up a stray toy of Santo's and shook in in the air.

"That is not the same type of situation," Paul said.

"But it could happen," Will insisted. "You two could decide you hate me and I could die without anyone caring."

"No, you couldn't," Sonny stated in a voice that left no room for argument. "Not including ourselves," Sonny pointed between himself and Paul, "Do you know how many lives you'd devastate if you were dead? Do you not remember what happened when you got kidnapped?" Sonny powered on even when Will flinched. "How many people stopped everything to look for you? I mean, you know almost everyone in Salem. There is no way you could die and not shut down this entire town with grief."

"And we'd never hate you," Paul added. "That is the dumbest part of your dream. Even when I didn't like you when we first met, I never hated you."

"You do realize we love the hell out of you, right?" Sonny sat up on his knees and grabbed Will's wrists. "Because we do. You know we do."

Will, looking away from the two of them, wasn't ready to give in just yet. The dream brought up long-seeded fears of his. Fears that weren't going to disappear with just a few words.

"Alright," Paul glanced at Sonny for a brief moment, "If we have to prove it, we will. Come on," Paul gestured with his head toward the door, "We'll all go get married right now."

A startled laugh erupted out of Will.

"I'm serious, let's go," Paul stood up, grabbing one of Will's arms and yanking.

"You can't marry both of us," Will said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Sure I can," Paul argued. "I'd just have to start a new life as a bigamist but that's a price I'm willing to pay. So, let's go. You can get married in that," Paul waved a hand at Will's tank top and sweat pants.

"I'm not marrying anyone," Will huffed out a laugh. "You're ridiculous."

"Why?" Paul plopped back on the bed. "I'll find us some sort of minister and have our own little ceremony."

"It's illegal for one," Will said.

"Oh, like you care about that," Sonny interrupted with a teasing grin.

"Nobody is getting married," Will stated. "Stop being crazy."

"Oh, wanting to get married is crazy but hiding out from us because of a dream is rational?" Paul gave Will a pointed look. His tone was both teasing with a hint of something serious behind it.

"I know," Will heaved a dramatic sigh. "It just seemed so real. And when I woke up, I couldn't escape it. I saw you two and I just remembered how you both couldn't stand me and were happy I was dead. Everything was so wrong and I just couldn't escape it. Even now, when I close my eyes, I feel the same way I did in my dream. Alone and unloved and-I don't know," Will trailed off. "I just convinced myself that if I was around you, any of you, I'd come true, sooner or later."

"Why didn't you just tell us that?" Sonny wondered. "We would have understood. You didn't have to run off without telling us. You freaked us out pretty bad."

"I know," Will bit his lip. "I just, I might have done that on purpose." Seeing Sonny and Paul's expressions caused Will to add, "I just, at first, well, I-uh-it was hard to tell what was real anymore. It was so vivid, felt so real. I was kind of angry." Will's hands came together, fingers twisting.

Sonny and Paul, patience waning, stared.

"You two made me feel like I was worthless," Will defended. "I didn't know what to do."

"We," Paul gestured between him and Sonny, "Didn't do anything. It. Was. A. Dream!"

"I know that now!" Will grumbled. "But not when I woke up. I was so convinced it was real and when I woke up I couldn't differentiate if I was still in my dream or not."

"Don't get upset," Sonny shushed. He was doing his best to follow his own advice as well. "I know it was hard for you. I just wish you hadn't blamed us."

"I'm sorry," Will said for the first time, shamefaced.

Paul, still annoyed, did his best to stay strong in the face of Will's pout. "I get that you're upset about it all but we could have helped you."

"It was a bad dream," Will mumbled, staring at the bedspread.

"Yeah, I'm sure I would have freaked out too," Paul nodded. "But I would have wanted the two of you near me to reassure me that it wasn't real."

"I didn't think of that," Will admitted feeling dumb. "I just kept thinking it was real and you hated me and I didn't want to see you and think about what I saw, what you told me."

"What dream us told you," Sonny reminded Will. "The real us would have never done that."

"Yeah," Will said even though he didn't sound too convinced.

"Come on," Paul scooted even closer. He used the tip of his index finger to lift Will's head. He wanted to look into those eyes he could never resist. "Hey," Paul said pushing Will's glasses up from where they fell down his nose. "Hi."

"Hi," Will felt his face heating up.

"I missed you," Paul said, thumb running over Will's jawline.

"I missed you too," Will confessed. "It was hard ignoring you for so long."

"I bet you had fun, though," Sonny said as he rubbed against Will's bare ankle and foot. "You and the baby."

"And Chad," Paul said sounding less than thrilled.

"It was pretty fun," Will smiled, reaching out to grab one of Sonny's hands. "We took Santo to the lake and fed some swans."

"That sounds nice," Sonny encouraged. Wanting to get away from the subject of nightmares and ignoring them.

"Uh," Paul glanced around the one room. He saw the table and the small leather sofa, the mantle, and the one bed. "Where did you all sleep?"

"Santo stayed in his pack and play and Chad and I shared the bed," Will said with a small shrug, leaning into Paul's hands on his skin.

"Hmm," Paul hummed in disapproval.

"It wasn't that romantic," Will said with a teasing smile. "Chad steals the covers and kicks in his sleep. Whenever I would have a peaceful moment I'd get a kick to my shin."

"That's what you get," Paul decided with a sniff.

Sonny, knowing there wasn't anything to worry about with Chad, shook his head.

"Rude," Will stuck out his lips in a pout.

Instead of responding, Paul leaned forward and kissed the pout off of Will's lips.

Will, surprised, locked his arms around Paul's neck when he tried to pull away. When they separated, lips lingering Will's eyes stayed closed.

Sonny licked his lips, before pulling Will forward by his shirt and kissing him.

"Mmm," Will sighed into Sonny's mouth, rushing forward to meet him.

Sonny winced for a second, ending their kiss. With a soft hand, he removed Will's glasses so they'd stop smooshing into the side of his face. "That's better."

Paul took the glasses and put them on a nightstand.

Will, squinting a bit without his glasses, nodded.

"What do you say," Paul got onto his knees and started pulling up Will's tank top, "We show you just how much we want you around?"

"Um," Will rubbed at his mouth, already breathless, "But the baby and Chad, they'll be back soon."

"I'll deal with that," Sonny said. He slipped out his phone and dialed Chad's number. "Don't bother coming back," Sonny said before ending the call.

"But his toys," Will looked at the stuffies littering the bed.

"He's bound to be sleeping by now," Sonny dismissed, shoving the toys to the floor. "Stop worrying. Just let us take care of you."

Will relaxed as soon as Sonny said the magic words. He lifted his arms in the air so Paul could slip off Will's shirt.

Paul pushed Will against the pillows, mouth latching onto a freckle at the juncture of Will's neck and shoulder. Sonny laid next to Will, turning Will's neck to the side so they could kiss.

Will moaned as Sonny's tongue slipped between his lips and Paul's teeth dragged against his skin. His hips lifted as he writhed and squirmed at the dual treatment.

Will loved Paul's mouth. Loved how plush and plump it was. Loved each cushiony press to his skin. Loved the way Paul would work his teeth and his tongue in an electric pattern. Loved the way Paul's hands would hold him down. Loved the satisfied grin Paul would flash him after leaving a rosy red mark. Will loved Paul's lips all over his skin, his nipples, his inner thighs, and his cock. There was something about Paul's mouth all over his body that sent chills up and down Will's spine.

Will loved Sonny's kisses just as much. Sonny's lips weren't as plump as Paul's but they knew what they were doing. Sonny's kisses always left Will breathless, boneless. He'd nip and devour with such chaotic precision Will almost never knew how to follow along. He'd hold onto Sonny's thick hair and submit to his perfect kisses as his head swam leaving him a dizzy, thoughtless mess.

Sonny was the better kisser but Will relished Paul's lips on his body. Will savored each moment he had both at the same time. Each time he'd have Sonny swallowing his moans and Paul overwhelming his senses. It was moments like those that grounded Will, reminded Will how lucky he was to have them both, to have so much.

Sonny pulled away from Will, panting. Their noses brushed against one another, breath mingling. Sonny smiled when Will's eyes slid shut, hips jumping. He didn't need to look to know what Paul was doing. Sonny could hear the sounds. Hear the slurping of Paul's mouth slipping and sliding along Will's cock.

Will whined, thighs vibrating as his hands clutched at Sonny's hair harder, fiercer. He wanted to kiss Sonny again, needed to kiss Sonny again.

Paul trailed his fingertips over the sensitive flesh of Will's thighs. Dragged his fingers through the blonde leg hair as he opened his mouth wider, saliva dripping down Will's cock.

"Feel good?" Sonny questioned, planting soft, teasing kisses along the corners of Will's mouth.

"Uh huh," Will nodded, words failing him.

Sonny pulled away from Will, smirking at the whine that followed. He watched Paul work his mouth up and down, twisting this way and that on Will's cock. "He looks so nice doing that, doesn't he babe?"

"Y-yes," Will stuttered out, mouth falling open as Paul dragged a tooth along a sensitive vein. "So, so good."

Sonny pushed Will forward so he could sit behind him. His hand snaked down Will's chest to tweak a nipple, making Will emit a high-pitched eep.

"He looks like he's enjoying it too," Sonny rolled Will's nipple and breathed against his ear. "Doesn't look like he hates you, does he?"

Will shook his head, unable to look away from Paul's wide lips stretch around him. His hands reached out to pet at Paul's dark hair, trying his best not to shove him down any further.

"Because he doesn't hate you," Sonny promised. He gave a vicious twist to Will's nipple and said, "He loves you. Just like I love you. And nothing in that nightmare is ever going to come true."

Will nodded again, slack-jawed.

Sonny shoved Will's sweatpants the rest of the way down Will's hips instead of just the rushed job Paul did.

"Suck," Sonny shoved three fingers into Will's mouth. He rubbed his groin against the small of Will's back as Will slathered the fingers. When they were dripping, Sonny adjusted so he could rub them against Will's entrance.

Will's back arched high, choking Paul as Sonny's middle finger slipped inside of him on just the right side of painful.

"Hey," Paul pulled off Will, voice deep and scratchy. "I was busy here."

"I know," Sonny smoldered at Paul with a wicked grin. "I was just getting him ready."

Paul stared at Sonny for a long while, taking in the beads of sweat along his brow and the flush to his skin. Paul licked his lips before yanking Will's pants all the way off and starting on his own.

Naked and hard, Paul pushed Will's legs up until his feet were flat on the bed. He pressed a few tiny kisses to the tip of Will's wet cock, laughing when Will complained.

"Sorry, baby," Paul leaned forward to kiss Will's lips. "Don't want you to come just yet."

"Why?" Will said in a petulant tone, hips working back against Sonny's fingers.

"Always so demanding," Sonny said, having a difficult time keeping his pace smooth and steady so as not to hurt Will. "Any lube?"

"Why would I bring lube on a trip with Chad?" Will looked over his shoulder to glare at Sonny.

"Hush," Paul smacked at Will's inner thighs. Despite how muscular Will's legs were, Paul enjoyed watching the tiny bit of excess skin jiggle.

"Can't fuck you without it, now can we?" Sonny licked against the shell of Will's ear.

"Spit," Will urged, hips jerking forward and back.

"Like this?" Paul questioned, spitting against Will's hole as Sonny's fingers pulled out. He brushed his tongue along Will's entrance in a quick tease.

"I think like this," Sonny moved out from behind Will. He bent forward and took Paul's cock into his mouth. Using as much spit as he could, Sonny got Paul as wet as possible.

"Fuck," Paul threw his head back and groaned.

Will, loving to watch Sonny and Paul together, made a strange gurgling sound at the sight of them.

"Better," Sonny pulled away from Paul with a triumphant grin.

"Jerk," Paul complained before adding, "Love you."

"Mmm, love you two," Sonny replied. "Now, fuck our boyfriend."

Paul, dick shiny and dripping with saliva, lined himself up with Will and pushed inside.

"Yes!" Will wrapped his legs around Paul's thighs, forcing Paul all the way inside. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"You'd think it'd been ages," Sonny said as he rubbed up and down Paul's flank, eyes locked on Paul's cock pushing in and out of Will. Watching Will's hole stretch to accommodate him.

Will, beyond words, threw his head back against the pillows, working his hips in a rapid pace.

"Fuck," Paul praised, slipping his hands under Will's ass and pulling him into his lap.

Will wrapped his arms around Paul's neck, using his feet to push himself up and down. All while Sonny took his time taking off his clothes.

Paul's fingers dug into Will's ass, grunting out quiet praise. "So good, baby. Feel so good. That's it, yeah, baby."

Sonny fisted himself while watching the two. His own pre-come slicked his hand. Paul, seeing the way Sonny eyed Will's ass, used one finger to beckon Sonny over.

Getting an idea of what Paul wanted, Sonny stood on the bed, hips aligned with Paul's mouth. "Yes," Sonny hissed as Paul sucked down his cock, using his tongue to get Sonny nice and wet. Sonny enjoyed the sensation for a few moments, prolonging it before pulling away. He dropped to his knees behind Will and pulled him into his own lap.

Will threw his head behind him to rest on Sonny's shoulder, back arched high as Sonny fucked into him. "Mmm, so good," Will whispered about Sonny's thick length inside of him.

"I know," Sonny grinned, grinding into Will. "You like that?"

"Uh huh," Will panted, "So, so much."

Sonny and Paul took turns for several minutes. Each wetting the others cock with their mouth before passing Will over. Will loved the lack of rhythm, loved the feel of the different lengths and widths inside him. Loved getting so close to the edge before having it taken away.

When they were all sweat-soaked and aching, Will moved to his hands and knees, ass up in the air. Sonny and Paul each took a few thrusts before moving aside for the other.

"Fuck," Paul slapped at Will's ass, thrusting forward and back, "Gonna come soon."

"Yes," Will groaned.

"Me too," Sonny breathed, jerking his cock in hand. "Here?"

"Uh huh," Paul nodded, pulling out of Will.

It only took a few pulls from both of them, before they started to come. Great white globs shooting over Will's lower back and dripping over the curve of his ass.

Will moaned at the feel of the added wetness against his skin. "Yes, fuck, yes. Come all over me."

"Like that?" Sonny questioned after taking a few moments to collect his bearings. His hand slid around to Will's front, grabbing his cock.

Paul rubbed their come into Will's skin, forehead resting on Will's right shoulder. Sonny fisted Will's cock, pressing into his left side. The combination of touches and their overwhelming presence caused Will to come with a loud wail.

"Love you," Sonny promised into Will's ear. He pressed several kisses to the sweaty skin. "Love you so much.

"Yeah?" Will asked after collecting himself, chest still heaving, and limbs shaky.

"Sonny told you before," Paul kissed Will's cheek, "We love the hell out of you."

"Love you both too," Will smiled, happy and content.

The three rested together for a few moments before Sonny asked, "Is there a washing machine in this place?"

"Uh," Will thought it over, "I think so. Behind one of those doors over there," Will flopped his arm around. "Why?"

"Well," Sonny tried to think of a delicate way to put it before saying it flat out, "Your come is all over the place and unless you want to leave that behind in your family cabin we need to clean it."

"Oh, yeah," Will scrunched his nose together. With great difficulty, he sat up and helped take off the bedding.

The three loaded the washer and took turns showering. There was no way three grown men were going to fit in that bathtub at the same time.

That night, as Will settled into sleep with his head on Paul's chest and Sonny snuggled into his back, he didn't have any dreams at all.

* * *

Author's note:

While revisiting this verse I thought about how outrageously different it was from the show. That turned into Will having a nightmare involving the show's plot and working towards the prompt.

Thanks for reading and thanks to Joel for the prompt.


End file.
